The Kid's Got Spunk All Over His Face
by shiksa
Summary: It's all about sex baby. That's the kid's motto and it's not gonna change, at least he says it isn't. Skanky AkuRoku. Sequel/spin off to There's Something Wrong With Me. Rated M for language and mature subjects. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

I now present the skanky AkuRoku as promised. It entwines with There's Something Wrong With Me so it starts in a sort of awkward place. The title is...gross and weird. I know. But it'll make sense plus I thought it was kinda funny. =3

* * *

"Jesus!" Bright red hair threw back, like fire ready to ignite the bed beneath. Roxas' lips turned up in a smirk and immediately he bit down. "OUCH! What the fuck?!" Axel screamed and tried to pull himself out of the boys mouth. "You fucking bit me!" He yelled as he scrambled up the bed, away from the boy grinning wickedly, kneeling at the end of the bed. "Fucking psycho!" Roxas just giggled and rolled his eyes.

"Ok ok. I'm sorry." Axel narrowed his eyes as the boy frowned. "Some guys like it!" He insisted and rolled his blue eyes yet again but soon, that nasty grin returned to his face as he laid his hands on the bed and enticed Axel with his shining eyes, his tongue gently massaging his lips. "Come on. I'll kiss it make it better." Roxas sang like a siren and the redhead automatically felt his hips start to move back towards the end of the bed, as if they had a mind of their own. He eyed him with suspicion as he softly kissed his tip but soon his eyes rolled to the back of his head as the boy's skillful mouth resumed it's place. He was now fully consumed again, in more ways than one. He didn't hear the door opening. He didn't hear his boyfriend coming down the hall. He didn't notice anything until he heard that faint voice.

"Axel?" He let out a moan and really wanted to get up but couldn't. He looked at the door and saw Demyx. The very angry, practically steaming, boiling, aflame Demyx.

"D-Demyx!" Roxas didn't seem to notice, or care, whichever was true Axel wasn't sure. The boy simply continued to suck until he heard the uncontrollable moan erupt from the boy he was currently attached to, mouth to appendage. He smirked to himself as he pulled away and quickly wiped his lips, noticing Axel's head, still thrown back in a fit of passion.

"It's Roxas sweetie." He informed the boy who he had assumed simply screamed the wrong name in a fit of passion as he leaned forward onto the bed and snatched his gum back from Axel's clenched fist. He wasn't going to let a perfectly good piece of gum go to waste over something silly like a blow job. He stood and turned, feeling his blue eyes get bigger when he saw who was standing there. This boy, this Demyx person, was gorgeous and Roxas was now confused as to why anyone would be as stupid as to cheat on someone like him with someone like _him_. He covered it quickly though. "Oh, hi. You're the boyfriend I'm guessing since you do _not_ look happy." He picked up his shirt as he giggled, avoiding eye contact with the redhead.

"I _was_." Demyx informed him coldly and Roxas couldn't help but smirk again. He made a tally in his mind. Twenty seven ruined relationships, all ruined by him. He looked at Axel quickly, but Axel was too busy staring with horror at his boyfriend, excuse me, previous boyfriend, and cowered slightly at the tall blonde's biting tone. Roxas rolled his eyes at the unmissable showing of cowardice.

"I can't tell you how many times this has happened to me. I mean, constantly. I come home with some guy and we _always_ get caught!" Roxas couldn't help but laugh as he thought about all the angry boyfriends before Demyx, their faces, swelled and red, just so angry. He zipped up another shirt and sat back down on the edge of the bed, unwilling to miss the drama. This was his highest form of entertainment.

"How could you do this?!" Demyx screamed at Axel, desperately trying to pull on something.

"Maybe you bore him. Maybe he needed someone who's more like me." The young boy smirked at the furious blonde. This was his favorite part of all this. Making the boyfriend feel even worse. He studied his fingernails. They needed to be cut. He missed Axel's glare. The redhead felt like he was about to throw up. This was not a good idea. Despite what people thought, he wasn't really that big of a manwhore. When he had a boyfriend, he stuck with said boyfriend and just got _a lot_ of sex from THE BOYFRIEND. He couldn't even remember how he had somehow been convinced to bring this kid home.

"So he needed a total skank?!" Demyx screamed at the top of his lungs. Axel knew he was ready to burst.

_Shit. Shit._

Was all he could manage to get through his head at the moment. His whole body was frozen, especially his brain. All he wanted was to explain to Demyx and have Roxas _gone. _

"Guess so." Roxas murmured as he continued to seriously study his fingernails. Axel tried to use some sort of hidden mental ability to make the kid explode before he could cause more trouble, but alas, he had no secret mental power.

"Demyx can I please--" The redhead started to beg but physically and verbally halted when his boyfriend's icy glare met his own frightened eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are you whore?!" The blonde screamed again, making Axel cringe at the sound and Roxas sigh quietly at how annoying this was now becoming.

"I'm not a whore. I don't get paid for this." The kid responded with a small eye roll. What a stupid thing to say. He did this for fun, not money.

"How old are you even?!" Demyx screamed shrilly.

"Fourteen." Roxas answered simply and gave a disinterested shrug.

"He's fourteen you fucking pervert!" Axel flinched again at the sound and then the words actually hit him. The kid literally was _a kid_. He felt his stomach drop. "God you're fucking sick! How could you cheat on me with a fucking kid?!" Demyx gagged dramatically but by instinct, Axel tried not to gag himself.

"Demyx, listen. I've--"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't wanna hear it!" The blonde stormed out of the apartment and Axel groaned with another glare at the ever smirking Roxas, still idly sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm calling the cops you fucking pervert!" Demyx screamed over his shoulder and booked it right out of the apartment building, Axel's pace picking up after the last words.

"DEMYX!" Axel screamed out and watched in horror as his now not boyfriend jumped into his car and sped away.

_Shit. Shit!_

Was still the only thing running through his mind. He turned around and saw Roxas standing behind him, that damn smirk still on his face.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?!" Roxas merely shrugged.

"That was kinda funny. You have to admit."

"That." Axel pointed down the street at the tiny car off in the distance. "_That_ was _not_ funny." He hissed and walked back into his building, stomping up the stairs towards his door, carelessly left open. "You told me you were seventeen!" The redhead yelled after the kid reentered the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"That's still _illegal_ idiot." Roxas informed him. "So what does it matter?" Axel buried his face in his hand and yelled. The kid giggled. "You're lucky you're hot otherwise you'd get no action. Your personality fucking sucks."

"Adding insult to injury. Awesome. Because you're a real fucking treat!"

"Oh come on. It's not that bad." Roxas sang like a siren again and lingered, resting his hand on Axel's shoulder, playfully running his fingers over the redhead's bare back. "He's not gonna call the cops." He rolled his eyes as Axel looked up at him from sitting on the bed. "They all say that. And no one I've fucked has been arrested yet. And I have fucked _a lot_ of guys honey. A lot." The kid sat down by Axel and ran his hand through the thick, red hair, down his arm until he was squeezing his thigh and going straight for the pants. They were undone within seconds. "But just in case you do go to jail..." Roxas laughed as he pushed the redhead down on the bed without a fight. Axel didn't feel like fighting it anymore. "Better enjoy this now. 'Cuz in jail I'm pretty sure you'd be the bitch." Roxas whispered into his ear with a smirk before kissing his neck and quickly moving straight down.

Axel rolled his eyes in annoyance, wanting to push the kid off of him, but simply not being able to. He didn't know what it was but it was something that made him want more.

"Roxas, just--"

"Oh shut up and let me blow you. Consider it like an apology." The sandy haired boy laughed again before wrapping his mouth around Axel. Again, he tried to push him off, but his hands didn't move. He simply moaned quietly and rolled his eyes to the back of his head, biting down on his lip. The kid had something.

* * *

And there you have it! I hope this is well enjoyed by as many readers as the Zemyx was! =D


	2. Chapter 2

It won't let me have my real title. TT_TT It's supposed to be "The Kid's Got Spunk (All Over His Face)" with the parenthesis. It's not supposed to be as blunt. But I forgot to explain it last time anyways. I mean it's kinda obvious. Throughout the whole story, Roxas will be refered to as "the kid" and he's a slut basically but he's got spunk and blah blah blah, obvious right? But I wanted to explain it some. =D

* * *

"So whatcha gonna do about the blonde kid?" Roxas asked as he chomped noisily on his gum, his feet pressed against the dashboard, his body turned unsafely in his seat as to watch the redhead fume and drive at the same time.

"I'm gonna get him back. What the hell else am I gonna do?" Axel grumbled, his eyes on the road, trying desperately to ignore the kid.

"I don't think you have a chance of that." He laughed as he shifted his back against the door, laying his feet in Axel's lap. The redhead turned his head to glare at him before having to refocus on the road.

"Get your feet off me." Roxas merely laughed again as he rubbed his feet against thighs and burrowed his toes into a pocket. "And put on your seat belt god dammit. If I get pulled over--"

"I'll tell them we had sex and I'm only fourteen and you'll go to jail!" The kid exclaimed and clasped his hands together dramatically as he laughed and Axel clenched his jaw, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Get your fucking feet off me!" The redhead yelled and physically threw the feet off him. Icy blue eyes merely rolled as Roxas righted himself in the seat and buckled his seat belt. Axel looked over momentarily, listening to the annoying chomping of gum and now felt a little bad for yelling at him. "Thanks." Ax mumbled practically under his breath.

"Take a left here." Axel followed the directions as Roxas pouted in the passenger seat. "Did you really believe I was seventeen?" A smirk slowly formed on his face as he watched Axel roll his eyes.

"I met you in a _bar_. Of course I thought you were older."

"I know the security guard and bartender. They just let me roam free in there." He informed with a shrug and turned his head back to the window.

"Really?" Axel turned to the kid who merely smirked, still looking out the window.

"What? You're interested in my life all of a sudden?"

"Jesus you're fucking obnoxious. I know the bartender too. That's how I started going over there."

"You know Reno?" Roxas asked with excitement now, sitting up further in his seat.

"We're brothers."

"Seriously?"

"Yea, can you not tell? We look eerily alike if we're not related."

"That's really really funny." The kid held his stomach as he laughed, trying to hold it down some.

"Why is that funny?" Axel asked with suspicion and Roxas immediately stopped laughing.

"Erhm never mind. This is my place. Stop." He hit the brakes and looked at the enormous apartment building to the right.

"You live _here_?"

"Yea. So?"

"This is like one of the most expensive places to live in the city." Roxas merely shrugged as he opened the door and slipped out quietly. "I don't get you." The redhead yelled out the window, making the kid turn back to the car. "Why do you act the way you do if you live like this?"

"You don't like the way I am?" He asked with a smirk and again, Axel rolled his eyes. "You seemed to like it last night. And this morning. Up until the blonde walked in."

"Demyx. His name is Demyx."

"Whatever. The point is I think you like me. A lot. Know why? Because you like _sex._"

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself kid." Axel shouted as he drove away.

"Don't call me kid!" The kid screamed at the car ripping away down the street, watching some guy drive away. He sighed and looked up at the apartment complex and felt a small smirk grow on his lips. He was too good at this. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking further down the street, this never ending street. The gradual decay of the town was physically obvious. The further you walked, the more decay there was. The buildings, the streets, the people; everything was crumbling before your eyes as you walked. But Roxas didn't care. This was the kind of place he belonged in anyways. He looked around him and saw grimy old men sitting on stoops, pieces of building cracking the sidewalk beneath it, grimier young men eying him like he was candy.

"Hey baby you got a name?"

"Yea, it's fuck off."

"How bout you fuck me?" Roxas merely rolled his eyes as he turned to look at the boy who was calling him, cocking his hip to the side. His eyes widened once he saw who it was though.

"You asshole! I thought I was gonna have to run or get raped!" He yelled as the boy before him grinned.

"You might have to anyways." He said as he picked himself up from the stoop and walked closer to the kid.

"Fuck off Leon." Roxas replied with a smirk as Leon ruffled his hair playfully.

"Come on, lemme walk you home. Don't want you getting raped or anything."

"Anything could happen."

~0~

"Mom?" No response. Roxas just turned to shrug nonchalantly at Leon who leaned casually against the door frame. "Not home I guess."

"Where is she?"

"Work? How should I know? She's always at work so that would be my guess."

"She does have two jobs."

"Yea, she needs 'em to keep this crap hole above our heads." He rolled his eyes as he sank into his sofa and watched Leon walk in, close the door and sit next to him.

"She does her best." He said as he ran his thumb over the kid's cheek, locking their eyes. Roxas shrugged again.

"Why are you always standing up for her?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Why should you? It's not like you know her. You know nothing about her. To you, she's just some girl who got knocked up at a young age and now you're screwing that fetus."

"That's a pretty sick way of thinking about it."

"It's the way I think about everything." The kid mumbled. Leon leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Roxas'.

"You should really try to have nicer thoughts sometimes." He whispered before kissing him again.

"Why? There's no point."

"Sure there is. Happiness."

"I'm happy." Roxas said with slight amusement and surprise. Leon merely smirked before kissing him once more and laying his hand on the back of the kid's neck, deepening the kiss.

"Uh huh."

* * *

What's this? Roxas has emotion? He has _feelings_? Huh weird. =D There will be more info on the Leon/Roxas relationship. It's interesting and it amuses me basically. They're...interesting. But again, more on that later!


	3. Chapter 3

This is extremely short but the next one is coming out tonight too, so no worries hopefully.

* * *

Axel sighed loudly as he flipped the channel, rolled his eyes and tossed the remote across the room.

"Hey! Don't throw my shit around!" He heard screaming from the kitchen and couldn't help but smirk as he watched the pink haired wonder Marluxia emerge from the kitchen. "God you're a child. Why don't you call him?"

"He won't answer my calls or texts." Marluxia merely shrugged and sighed again.

"You two have always been a very...complicated couple."

"We are not!"

"Oh yes you are honey. He's so cute and innocent and you've corrupted him. I hope you know that. Completely and utterly ruined him." Axel frowned and rolled his eyes again as he let his head fall back against the sofa. "Why'd you cheat on him anyways? You haven't done it before have you? Have you been visiting a secret ring of little boy whores?"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Marluxia laughed as he bounced and kneeled on the sofa next to Axel. "I didn't fucking know he was so young! I _never_ would have done _that_ if I had known."

"Uh huh. You say that now but I think you would've. I think you'd be amazed at what _you_ would do for a great piece of ass."

"He wasn't that great..."

"You're lying!" Marluxia gushed and smacked Axel's shoulder. The redhead narrowed his eyes at the carpet. "You lying whore!"

"Shut the fuck up! He wasn't that great! Besides, it doesn't matter. I _love_ Demyx."

"You sure? Because I'm pretty sure if you actually loved him, you wouldn't have cheated on him."

"No. Shut up. I love him." Marluxia watched with curiosity, his chin resting on his propped up fist as green eyes nervously fixed on the carpet. Axel wasn't sure anymore. He thought he loved Demyx, but now he didn't know. He had been with the blonde so long that now it was just like second nature to love him. But was it love? "Fuck!" He screamed out, ran his hands through his hair and jumped up off the couch. "What the fuck man?! Why do you have to put this shit in my head?! You're not helping!"

"Honey, when have I _ever_ been helpful?" Axel scowled at Marly who merely smirked. "This is really driving you crazy huh?" The redhead buried his face in his hands again. "I have never seen you like this. I've known you since we were fourteen, I've seen you go through different boys for years, but this kid's really under your skin isn't he?"

"It's not the kid Marl."

"No no. It is. What _is_ it with you?"

"I don't even know man. I feel like I've been drugged or something. I mean, you know me right? I'm not a cheater. I'm not as horrible as everyone likes to think I am. I just like...sex." Axel finished with a shrug. He had flaws like anyone else and he damn well knew it but who the fuck was he to try and be perfect? Why should he try to change himself when he was perfectly happy how he was?

"Who doesn't?" Marly chuckled as he stood and walked back to the kitchen. He walked back out and handed Axel a bottle of beer. "Drink up. You're gonna wanna be nice and drunk when you go try and apologize. Besides, maybe if we kill some brain cells, you can forget about the kid." Axel tired eyes looked at the bottle in his hands and he sighed as he cracked it open.

"Here's to hoping."

* * *

Again, very short! Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Tada! Another chapter before I go to sleep! And this one is much longer than the last. I didn't have anything else to add to that Axel chapter but the next Axel chap should be longer, but please enjoy this one! Anyways! It's a little dirty this chapter, so um if you don't like lemons, perhaps you should skip like half of this. =D

* * *

"And who will be the next big star? Only you can decide!" He frowned, his eyes still squeezed shut. Roxas heard a gentle chucking from above him.

"Wake up kid."

"Don't call me kid..." He grumbled and yawned, stretching his arms up as far as he could before he hit something hard. Leon's chest. He opened one eye and looked at the smirking brunette he was laying on. "I fell asleep?"

"Yep. I've been watching TV for hours."

"I'm sorry." Roxas apologized with a grin and Leon merely shrugged. "Did my mom ever come home?"

"She walked in, said 'Hi Leon. He's asleep? Ok. Gotta go. Bye.' And then she went to work."

"Go figure."

"Deal with it kid."

"Don't call me that." Roxas said as he yawned and sat up, taking a moment to look over the other person on the couch. "Leon?" He hummed in response as Roxas snuggled against his chest, making him smirk.

"What do you want?"

"I'm starving. Let's go get food." Leon scoffed and Roxas looked back up at him. "I'm huuuungry." He whined and pouted and finally Leon rolled his eyes, took the boy's hand and led him out the door.

"What do you want?" He asked with exasperation as they walked down the street.

"Cheeseburger." Roxas said with a grin as let was dragged behind. Leon nodded and continued down the street.

"So where were you last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"We went to the club and I left you alone for like ten minutes and you were gone." Leon turned to eye the kid with a small smirk. "Come on, where'd you go?" He pushed playfully as Roxas pretended to look around though he knew this place better than an astronaut knew the way to space.

"I met this guy."

"And you went home with him?"

"Yep."

"I see." Leon said and opened a swinging door, holding it open for Roxas as he walked in. They sat at a small table in a corner and waved at the owner who immediately brought over two beers.

"Cheeseburger's in a couple minutes alright boys?"

"Thanks." Leon said and turned his attention back to Roxas who was idly sipping his beer. He smirked as he swigged his, downing half the bottle in about a second.

"You're so gross. How can you drink it so fast?"

"Talent." He replied with a wider smirk and the kid rolled his eyes as he set his bottle down. "So, was he good?"

"Pretty good." He added a shrug. "Until his boyfriend came home."

"Again?"

"Again."

"Jesus, how many times is that gonna happen? Why don't you try to make sure they don't have a boyfriend before you go home with them?"

"Because I don't care."

"You should. One day, one of those angry boyfriends is going to slaughter you."

"Hey, they're the idiots who decide to cheat and all I want is _sex_." Roxas leaned forward, his fingers slackly wrapped around the neck of the bottle.

"And that's exactly what you get." Leon responded as he too leaned forward and pressed his lips against the kid's. "But one day, I'm gonna have to go down and identify your body or some shit."

"No you won't. My mother will." They smirked at each other before their lips met again.

"Here ya go kids." The owner said as he placed red wax baskets in front of them, filled with golden, greasy fries and burgers with cheese and ketchup melting off the sides. Roxas started devouring his before the basket could even hit the table. Leon just smirked again and watched him eat for a moment before starting on his own.

~0~

They walked silently down the street, Leon's arm wrapped around the kid's tiny waist.

"My mom's not home, wanna come up?"

"I dunno. Are you gonna fall asleep on me again?"

"Maybe naked." Roxas looked up and put on his innocent face, the one that worked every time. Leon smirked down at him and ran his thumb over his cheek.

"Alright." They walked up the stairs and the door opened and that's all it took. Roxas kicked the door closed as Leon laid his hands heavily on his neck and pushed him against the wall. The kid threw his head back and moaned as he felt a strong hand dig beneath the band of his pants. He took Leon's face in his hands and kissed him roughly before pushing him away, running his hands up his shirt and pulling it off over his head. He pushed him towards the bedroom and finally backwards down on the bed. He unbuttoned the man's pants and quickly pulled them down. He gripped Leon's thighs and kissed them, ran his tongue further in the crevices of his legs. He smirked when he heard him moan, until those same strong hands lifted his head up and all he could see was another smirk meeting his own. Roxas crawled up the bed until he was straddling the other man's hips. Leon sat up and took Roxas' wrists, tumbling over and pushing the kid down. Roxas readied himself as he gripped a handful of blanket. Leon smirked again. This play between them, the smirking and fighting to be on top was a usual between the two.

"You're not gonna win." Roxas smiled wickedly as he stared at the blanket. Leon rolled his eyes, the same smirk still staining his face, as he grasped the kid's hips and pushed inside, no warning, no preparation. Roxas gasped loudly and clenched the blanket between his fingers. Leon leaned down and kissed his neck, biting it gently.

"I think I am." Leon whispered into his ear and Roxas giggled lightly.

"Whatever. But you have to finish me off."

"Whatever you say babe." He started to buck his hips back and forth, faster and harder and subsequently enjoyed the sound of Roxas gasping and then moaning with each thrust and pull. Leon moaned loudly as he felt himself give, slowly pulling out and easily flipping the kid over. "Your turn."

"Finally." Roxas said as he rolled his eyes, same wicked smile. Leon rolled his own eyes as he went down and wrapped his mouth around the penis before him. The kid bit his lip and smiled immensely as a tongue ran up, teeth gently ran down. The sucking increased, he got harder and finally heard a moan escape his throat. Leon looked up and smirked at him again.

"Yum." Leon's white teeth shone through the dark as he crawled up towards the kid and cradled him in his arms against his chest. "Wanna taste?" He asked and playfully tried to kiss Roxas who pushed his face away.

"You're a freak." Roxas giggled as he was pinned down by the brunette and felt wet lips press against his own. They were salty but sweet. He licked his own lips once Leon pulled away; his teeth shone through the dark again. "You're _such_ a freak." He sighed with a smile as he rested against Leon's chest.

"You seem to enjoy it."

"You manage to get me off. Why not?" Leon pinched the kid's side, making him yelp out and then laugh. "Fine fine, I like it."

"So you gonna tell me about the guy?" Leon asked as Roxas resettled against his chest.

"Axel. Redhead. Sex freak. Blonde boyfriend. Apparently committed? But seemingly stupid enough to cheat, at least once. He couldn't tell how old I was either. His brother is Reno."

"You fucked Reno's brother?"

"Yep."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Who knows. Maybe someday? Doesn't really matter. What I do with my penis is really only his business if he's involved." Leon laughed. "Keep your mouth shut, your white teeth are keeping me awake."

"Oh fuck off."

"Know why they're so white? Because you give so much head. It's all that cum. It's a natural teeth whitener."

"You're just full of useless information."

"And your cum now."

"Stop saying that."

"What? Cum? Why?"

"I dunno. I don't like that word."

"Oh so sorry. Jizz? Man juice? Semen?"

"Shut up."

"Blow? Cream? Junk?" Leon gripped the kid's wrist and bit down on his shoulder, making him cry out and laugh again.

"My teeth aren't gonna be the only thing keeping you awake." He threatened and Roxas laughed as he saw teeth shining in the dark, slowly moving down.

* * *

So I'm sure some of you are confused about the Roxas/Leon relationship so I will try to explain it to the best of my ability. Leon is older (his age will be revealed later) and he knows Roxas is fourteen (also, how they met will come later). They are not dating which is why Leon wasn't pissed whn he found out Roxas went home with Axel. I don't want to call them fuck buddies because it's deeper than that. They kind of have a big brother/little brother relationship plus sex because they both like sex...yea, I think you'll be able to see it more later on.


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter links up with chapter 8 of There's Something Wrong With Me, so my suggestion would be to perhaps reread that chapter? This one might make some more sense. PS- Dear Rayen, my dear fangirl who refuses to log in. I love you!!

* * *

Axel threw back the last of his eighth beer. Just enough. He felt brave now. He didn't feel as guilty. Why the fuck was Demyx freaking out anyways? He had no reason to. He still loved him. He thought.

"Shit." He grumbled and stood up from the sofa. The living room around him was spinning.

"Sit back down Ax." Marly said in exasperation. The redhead was always so damn stubborn when he drank.

"No fuck you." Axel grumbled again, his words all slurring together. "Igotta go...seeDemyx.." He fell back onto the sofa and his eyes fell heavily down.

"You are such a lightweight." Marluxia said with a grin as he patted Axel's relaxed face and shut off the lamp. "Apologize tomorrow. I'm sure Dem will be nice and ready to get back together by then. If he's an idiot..." He mumbled under his breath as he closed his bedroom door. Axel laid silently on the couch for twenty minutes before venturing to get back up. The world didn't move this time. He grasped for his keys on the coffee table, missing the first two times before opening his eyes as wide as he could, blinking once, twice and finally feeling the cold metal on his fingertips. He tiptoed dramatically out the door and quietly got into his car. But once his ass was safely on the polyester seat, he started her up and revved the engine twice, sending Marluxia out in a fit. "Get back in here you fucking drunk!" He screamed but Axel laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the street.

"I'll go...say sorry. And then it'll be better. He still loves me. I think...no he definitely does." The redhead reassured himself and finally pulled into the driveway. Demyx's parents were gone as always. Axel frowned for a second, remembering how sad this always made Demyx and how crappy he felt when the blonde boy was upset and how he didn't know how to make it better. So he used his best asset. His dick. He rubbed his eyes furiously and accidently slammed his elbow down on the horn. "Oops.." He mumbled and looked around nervously. "Aw fuck it." He growled and laid down on the horn again. He looked up at the window and saw a sleepy blonde lean out. But those sleepy blue eyes soon turned angry.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" He screamed and Axel cringed at the sound. The blonde disappeared back into his room and the bright green eyes were once again rubbed with exhaustion. The front door burst open and Demyx practically jumped off the porch. "LEAVE!" He yelped loudly as he slammed his hands down on the hood of the car, making Axel cringe again. He really hadn't expected this. Demyx was usually fairly calm. He had not taken this into account.

"No! Not until you listen to me!" The redhead argued, trying to stay calm. The alcohol in his system was tainting his brain, making him angrier with each loud moment. The pounding on the hood didn't cease and Axel squeezed his eyes shut. "DEMYX! STOP!" He begged. His head was splitting. He looked up a second and noticed Demyx's brother hanging on the doorway. What was his name again? He was lost for a second. His name didn't matter right now anyways.

"Get away from my fucking house." Demyx seethed and Axel's attention was drawn back to him. He had never heard Demyx sound so angry before. In his drunken stupor, he was slightly amused. He rubbed his eyes again, his elbow slipping once more and hitting the horn.

"Fuck!" He hissed and tried to block the sound of Demyx's screech.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" The redhead looked at the boy he thought he loved and felt awful. He was about to break down, just start sobbing in the driveway.

"Demyx." Axel tried but the firm glare in the blue eyes made him swallow hard and try to cement his position. "Get in the fucking car now. I just wanna talk to you." He was desperate at this point. He tightened his jaw in frustration. He tried to remember how he had seemed to win every other fight with Demyx. And finally, with one last glance at his brother hanging on the door, the blonde got in the car and Axel sped down the street.

"Well? What do you need to say? Hurry up and say it and then take me home." The blonde said with an attitude that the drunken man in the driver's seat did not appreciate. He pulled into the first parking lot he saw and slammed on the brakes. He turned his head and looked at the blonde, his brow furrowing unintentionally. He was in deep thought. He looked at the boy before him, trying to decide. Did he really love him? He thought he did. Still. But now he just couldn't tell. It used to be a constant thing. The sight of Demyx would bring a smile to his face, but then he had a thought. He only loved Demyx because he was easy. Not in a sexual way, though that was true too. The blonde was easy to handle. They hardly fought and Axel always won anyways. He pursed his lips. "WELL?!" Demyx screamed, interrupting the thoughts going through the redhead. So Axel interrupted him. He forced his lips onto his, forced his tongue into the boy's mouth. He was pushed away. "You taste like skank." Dem cringed and wiped his mouth. It wasn't there anymore. Axel smirked sadly and drunken reasoning took over. He wasn't going to let it go. He gripped a handful of blonde hair and forced himself on Demyx again.

"You. Love. Me." Axel said, trying to convince Demyx and himself. He clenched his teeth and kissed the blonde again. He was being an asshole and he knew it. But drunk Axel didn't care. He wasn't willing to let the blonde go. He could feel nails dug into him, clawing at his chest and not in a good way. The boy was fighting back. Somewhere deep in his mind, Axel's common sense called out and said stop. He pulled away with a cringe at the sight of his torn tee shirt. He gripped Demyx's thigh an squeezed, still trying to win. He heard the boy cry out but he couldn't stop himself. Axel just wanted to go back to Marly's and be on the sofa. He tried not to choke on his words. He put on a tough front, trying to be the asshole everyone wanted him to be, everyone saw him as. "Just fucking admit it. See what you make me do?" He hissed into the blonde's ear and licked the side of his neck. He felt Demyx shudder and felt a shred of hope go through him. His hand traveled under the edge of the blonde's boxers and he heard him gasp. He didn't stop moving his hand. He gently kissed Dem's neck as he quickened the pace of his hand, thinking he was winning the fight yet again. Until Demyx pushed him away and leapt out of the car. "Get back in the car!" Axel begged with a frown. "GET IN!" HE couldn't help but scream as he started to slowly roll the car alongside the boy walking away.

"NO! I DON"T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! I NEVER LOVED YOU!"

Axel didn't know what to do after that. How could Demyx say that? Why would he say that? That hurt more than anything. And that's when Axel realized he had loved Demyx. Very much. But whatever they had had was done now. Without any other escape, he pressed down on the gas and sped away and before drunk Axel would die for the night, he screamed out the window.

"FUCK OFF YA FUCKING WHORE!" He immediately snapped his mouth shut and rolled his eyes. He hadn't meant that and now he felt worse. "Fantastic." He muttered and pulled into a parking lot he knew Demyx wouldn't pass on his way home. For a while, he merely sat and looked at his steering wheel, unsure of what to do next. Then he started crying. He hadn't cried in years. "Fuck." He said and wiped at his eyes. The crying got harder the more he thought about everything. "How the fuck do I manage to fuck up everything so much?!" He screamed at no one and the crying turned into body shaking sobs. He groped his cell phone in his pocket and flipped it open. "Marl?"

"Axel? Where the fuck are you?! I've been driving around for like an hour trying to find you god dammit!"

"I'm at the parking lot of the high school. Can you come get me? I'm too drunk to drive."

"Yea, no shit. I'll be right there. Don't fucking move!" Axel cringed at the harsh hang up on the other end and slowly returned his phone to his pocket. He stared out the front window, tears still streaming down his face. He finally saw Marl's car pull in. He got out, locked his doors and set himself down on the passenger seat. "Holy shit, have you been crying?"

"I really fucked it up Marl..." Axel stared at his hands and his shoulders shook as he silently weeped.

"Yea, I know."

"Why did I even fucking do that? I really did love him man but it's done. No more. God I fucking hate myself." He felt a cold hand lay on his warm shoulder. He looked over, into Marluxia's eyes.

"You're gonna be alright. It's just a break up..."

"I know but it was different. I've never been so stupid in my life! What the fuck is wrong with me?!" The redhead screamed and rubbed his eyes for seemingly the millionth time that night.

"Axel, Demyx will forgive you. We both know he will. He's just like that."

"No, I don't want him to. I just...I want him to find someone better than me and just be fucking happy." He shoved his thumbs in the corners of his eyes and refocused the emerald green on the parking lot. "We got in a fight. And I think I tried to rape him." Axel mumbled and Marluxia sighed loudly. "And he got out and started walking. Can we drive by his house?"

"I _really_ don't think that's a good idea. I don't have bail money for rapists right now."

"No, I won't do anything. I'll be quiet. I just wanna make sure he got home..." Marluxia nodded with another, gentler sigh and they drove towards Demyx's house. They saw him just in time as he walked into the house and closed the door.

"He's home."

"Ok...I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to him." Axel muttered as he nestled into the seat and closed his eyes.

"Trust me, you were his biggest problem tonight I'm sure."

* * *

So. I hope some of you have learned a valuable lesson in "There's always two sides to a story." I don't know about you, but I felt really bad for Axel. I mean sure, he was all rapist-y, but he was totally smashed and I dunno. I feel bad for him. And he really is a good guy. More or less. Woo hoo character development. He's not just some cheating rapist asshole! Dear god he has emotions!!


	6. Chapter 6

This story has a theme song! It's Hey Hey Girl by The Virgins. I swear to god it's this story haha. Anyways! I started the other sequel to There' Something Wrong With Me. It's called Goodbye Is Overrated and it's the one that focuses on everyone else (Xion, Namine, Cloud, Aqua, Rikku and Tifa...I think that's all.) But yea! Check it out if you want! Please enjoy this chap!

* * *

Axel leaned up on his elbows and looked around the room. The sun was barely streaming in through a crack in the curtains. He rubbed his eyes and watched Marluxia come out of his bedroom.

"You're lucky it's a rainy day. No sun. No splitting head ache and eye pain for you Mr. Lucky!" Marly gushed as the green eyes rolled. "Anyways, get the hell outta my house. I gotta go to work." The redhead just nodded as he very slowly and cautiously sat up all the way and brought his legs over the edge of the couch. He had been through enough hangovers to know to go very slow. "Faster!" Marl smirked with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Axel grimace and grumble with each movement.

"I'm just gonna go...home and sleep." Axel stopped in his tracks and he remembered everything in an instant. "Shit."

"Yea, thought that was coming." Marluxia said and tossed a set of keys at him. "I'll take you down to the high school but then you're on your own." He pointed his thin finger in his face, causing Axel's eyes to crossover. He shook his head and refocused.

"Yea. Sure. Thanks."

~0~

"Ok. now go the fuck home and sleep!" Marl laughed as he drove off and Axel rolled his eyes again, fumbling with his keys.

"Well. If it isn't fire crotch himself!" He whipped around quickly and came face to face with the kid. He could've easily lunged and killed. After all, the kid was the reason for all this. "Why are you at a high school? Scoping out more young pieces of ass?" Roxas smirked as he leaned against the car, crossing his arms over his chest. Axel scowled and finally was able to unlock his car.

"Get off my car. I gotta go sleep."

"You're sure you wanna sleep?" Roxas asked as he slinked closer across the hood.

"_Yes_." Axel replied firmly and looked around the empty parking lot. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you care?"

"Fine. Forget it." Axel waved him off and sat down in the driver's seat.

"No. Sorry, jesus drama queen." The kid leaned down and stuck his head through the window. "It's my high school. I'm here for summer school."

"You live pretty far for going here."

"I take a couple buses to get down here. Not a big deal." Axel squeezed the bridge of his nose, digging his thumbs into the corners of his eyes. "You're gonna go blind doing that."

"Just...get in the car. I'll give you a ride." Roxas scoffed and the redhead looked up at him.

"What makes you think I _want_ your ride?"

"Seemed to want it a couple nights ago." Axel mocked the kid as his blue eyes turned down and he scowled.

"I don't need your ride."

"Fine. Suit yourself." He turned on the ignition and saw the kid jump forward quickly from the corner of his eye.

"No, wait. I'll take it." Roxas said as he sat down quickly, unwilling to move out of the seat even if the offer didn't stand anymore.

"Yea, that's what I figured." Axel said as he pulled out of the parking lot and started down the street in the direction he remembered the kid's place was. "So why are you in summer school? Didn't look like anyone else was there."

"Are we friends now? Why are you trying to make small talk?"

"God damn you're unpleasant. No wonder you keep your mouth full of cock. No one wants to listen to you bitch." Roxas smirked as Axel glared at the road in front of him.

"You're in a bad mood today aren't you?"

"Gee, what gave it away?" Roxas laughed.

"They wouldn't let me go into the next grade if I didn't do some extra work or some shit."

"Why? Bad student?" The kid looked at Axel like he was made of glass and sparkles.

"Gee, what gave it away?" He imitated and watched as the driver smirked lightly. The kid's own lips turned up a little. "Besides, it's not that bad. My teacher's gay." The kid full on smirked as Axel scoffed.

"So you're screwing your teacher too?"

"Well, a blow job and then I don't have to really do anything."

"Why do you care if you get to go to the next grade anyways?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Seems like you have a very promising future as a prostitute." Roxas just laughed and Axel smiled. What kind of person would laugh like that at being called a prostitute? He guessed silently that Roxas had been called a lot worse before.

"I dunno. School's important I guess and shit. So yea. That's why I guess."

"At least you're kinda smart."

"I use condoms." The kid winked when Axel looked over and the redhead was slightly horrified as the corner of his mouth turned up. He recomposed himself and looked back at the road. "You know I'll be fifteen in about two weeks."

"I'll be twenty two in a month." Roxas just laughed again.

"Come on. You really don't wanna have sex with me again?"

"That's uh...not really the issue here."

"So basically yes but you have a conscience. Interesting."

"How is me having moral interesting?"

"I dunno. Most of the guys I know don't care about my age."

"Yea, well I do." Axel mumbled as he pulled into a spot right in front of the enormous apartment building. "I still can't believe you live here." He shook his head as he gazed up, pushing his forehead against the glass to try and see up as far as he could. Roxas just laughed and grabbed his hand.

"This." He said and began to write. "Is my number. If you uh change your mind, just gimme a call." Roxas smirked as he got out of the car.

"Why even bother? I thought you got tons of guys."

"What can I say? I like redheads."

* * *

I feel like this story is a lot of dialogue but I can't help it. I absolutely love the way they talk in this, especially Roxas, and especially especially Roxas and Axel. It's just all witty sarcastic banter and I heart it. =D


	7. Chapter 7

So I don't know if you guys will or not but I actually like this chapter. I'm surprised that I can actually manage to amuse myself sometimes with my writing but then I realize it's not so much me as the imaginings of these characters actually doing/saying these things. But entertaining nonetheless! Please enjoy!

* * *

Axel stared down at his hand, rubbing his thumb over the now dry ink. He pondered silently if he really did have morals.

"So you gonna call him or what?" Marly asked with a small smirk as he priced a row of lubricants. Axel scowled at him.

"No he's just a kid."

"Honey that 'kid' hasn't really been a kid in ages." Axel could only roll his eyes. He knew that on some level, in some way Marluxia was right. The kid wasn't really a kid. He had a boy's body. He had a baby face. His voice wasn't deep and manly. He even laughed like a child. But the kid wasn't a kid. Roxas had more experience with sex than Marluxia and Axel combined which was surprising considering the rich bubble Axel assumed he had grown up in. He could only make the assumption this was his way of lashing out against what had been set up for him, his predestined path.

"Yea but still...he's fourteen."

"Fifteen in two weeks!" Axel rolled his eyes again and looked back at his hand, wishing he hadn't told Marluxia everything. "Come on. Just give him a call. For some very disturbing reason, this seems to be eating you up inside."

"It's not. It's just...I fucked up with Demyx so bad and...now Roxas..."

"What? You _already_ fucked it up with Roxas?"

"Listen, there's nothing between me and the kid except one night that no one is going to mention ever again. _Ever_." Marluxia just waved his hand in dismissal as he started down the other side of the aisle, marking the sales prices on all the flower scented sex oils. "I'm not kidding. I refuse to get arrested for a mistake."

"Ha! You're a pedophile! That's no mistake. I coulda called that when we were freshmen and you were still flirting with the twelve year olds." Axel furrowed his brow in frustration and leaned back against the shelves.

"Hey! Axel god dammit! Do something! You're at work!" Both Marluxia and Axel looked down the aisle to see their boss standing at the end, fuming and stressed as always.

"Yea yea. Fine." The redhead just flipped his hand.

"Geez Vex, you really need a vacay." Marly said with a smirk, refocusing his attention on the oils.

"Marluxia just shut up and price the damn oils."

"Yes sir." He saluted and pulled the trigger on his price gun a few times. Vexen groaned and stormed for the back office.

"Jesus I will never understand how such an uptight asshole ended up owning a sex shop." Red hair shook side to side as Marly laughed lightheartedly.

"Who the fuck knows? Maybe he's a real freak in bed. Whips and chains and the whole shabang." Axel shuddered lightly at the thought of his boss, the annoyingly high strung blonde, secured to his bed post with chains being spanked by a man dressed in black leather.

"Don't wanna think about it. I'm just gonna go man the register or something. Something far away from his office and far away from you and your unpleasant imaginings." Axel saluted now as Marluxia raised the price gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. Axel merely chuckled and shook his head as he walked to the front. He leaned lazily against the wooden countertop, occasionally glancing at the door for a customer. It was only one in the afternoon and the freaks _do_ come out at night, so naturally the store was empty. The redhead let his mind wander. He thought of Demyx and how he still felt horrible. He thought of Dem's brother for some reason, feeling bad that he couldn't remember his name. And then the kid wriggled through. Did age really matter?

_Yes_.

He thought with irritation as he shoved his thumbs in his eyes, making the kid's words come to mind.

_"You're gonna go blind doing that."_

He retracted his hands and looked at them, limply hanging. He looked dead. He let his mind drift again. What if the kid wasn't only fourteen, fifteen in two weeks? What if the kid was Demyx's age? Axel smirked and realized there was no harm in imagining. He leaned his head back, remembering that the kid was pretty good. And funny. At least semi entertaining if not a a prime example of society gone wrong. And he wasn't easy. He argued. And he didn't just do as he was told. Axel's smirk widened. Until he heard the ding of the door opening. His head shot back up and he looked to see a fairly young man in the doorway, probably roughly the same age as himself, only slightly shorter and much more muscular.

"Hey. Can I help you?" The man in the doorway looked over at Axel and smirked.

"Sure." The redhead felt his face start to turn red and automatically felt stupid.

"Ok uh what do you need?"

"Flavored condoms." Axel cleared his throat to the other man's amusement. "You have pina colada?"

"Uh yea. Sure. Want me to go grab 'em?"

"Yea that'd be great." The man looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. Axel walked down an aisle and quickly grabbed the condoms. "You don't mind me asking but you look like someone I know."

"Lemme guess. You know Reno?" Axel asked as he started to ring up for the latex DickEnHolder. Such a classy name for a brand.

"Yea! Then you're--" The man stopped himself and Axel narrowed his eyes at him. "Um Axel." He finished with a smirk and the redhead nodded.

"Yea. Hi."

"Hey, I'm Leon." Leon stuck his hand out and Axel grasped it and shook it firmly. The brunette smirked. "Strong hands." Axel started to turn red again. He looked down at the cash register.

"Yea. Um. Ten fifty four."

"Jesus." Leon murmured and pulled out his wallet. He handed him a twenty and grabbed the condoms. "Keep the change."

"Oh no, it's..." But Leon was already leaving the shop, walking towards a car and leaning his head down into the window. Axel watched as the brunette looked back and smirked at him, raising his hand to wave before walking around and getting into the driver's seat and driving away. "What the fuck's with that guy?" He quietly asked himself and uncomfortably watched the window for a minute or so before returning to his imagination.

* * *

Ahahaha. Vexen owns a sex shop! =3 And now Leon has met Axel. Bwahahaha. And Axel has met Leon, not that he knows the significance of Leon right now. I have a feeling he'll know soon enough. =D


	8. Chapter 8

I had something to say and now I can't remember... *sigh* Oh well I suppose. =\

* * *

The kid leaned back casually in his seat, his hands hovering above his face. He let his arm fall to the side and pulled the lever, sending the seat flying backwards. Roxas sighed loudly and closed his eyes for a moment. It was hot. And he was stuck in this damn car, waiting for Leon.

"You're not falling asleep on me are you?" Leon leaned into the window and asked, making Roxas' eyes fly open.

"Well you took so fucking long." He grumbled as he pulled the lever again, bringing the seat back up. He looked out the windshield and then back at the man leaning down on his arms, sticking his head through the open window. "What the fuck are you doing? Get in." Leon just smirked.

"I met your friend."

"What? Who?" Roxas sat straight now, shifting his head, trying to see through the front store window.

"Axel." Leon whispered and chuckled as Roxas immediately ducked down again.

"Can we go now please?"

"What? You don't wanna go say hi?"

"I can't go in anyways. That's why _you_ went to get the condoms."

"No. I went because you never have money. Besides, who's really gonna care?"

"_Leon_." Roxas hissed and glared at the brunette. Leon merely smirked again and cupped his hand over the kid's cheek.

"Alright. Just thought it'd be _fun_."

"Fun for you." Roxas grumbled to himself as the man walked around the car, waving slightly at the store. "Did you _wave _at him?" He asked once Leon got in and started to speed away.

"Yea. He's cute."

"I'm aware. Thank you."

"And I'm legal." Leon added with a shrug and the kid scowled at him again. "You're the one who said he had a conscience."

"Because he does."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"If it keeps me from...getting laid." Roxas finished and looked out the window, completely avoiding Leon's smirk and arched brow.

"You almost said him."

"What? Shut up."

"You almost said 'if it keeps me from _him_.' Holy shit. You like him. A lot. At least enough to want more than sex."

"Shut the fuck up."

"It's like a mini break through. Could it be you do actually think about other things besides sex? Could it be you have _two _vital organs?"

"Nope. Still just a dick." Roxas said as he continued to glare out the window. Leon smirked at the road before him, not willing to let it go just yet.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that you_ like_ him and you want to be his booooyfriend."

"I hope you realize you just screwed yourself which means I don't have to." Leon just laughed to the kid's discontent. He glared harder out the window, willing the trees blurring by to burst into flames.

"Come on. I bought the pina colada for you."

"There is no chance you're getting ass tonight." Leon just rolled his eyes.

"That's fine. I'll being my pina colada condoms elsewhere."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They both sat in silence, staring out their own windows. Roxas impatiently tapped his fingers and eventually let his gaze wander over to the man driving. Leon looked at him with a stone face. The kid smiled and placed his hand on Leon's shoulder, twiddling with the end of his long hair. Leon only smirked and stared out at the street before him.

"So."

"So?" The kid asked in response, his fingers entangled in the long, brown hair.

"You do like him." Roxas just groaned but didn't move his hand. "You do." Leon repeated with a laugh.

"He's really hot." He shrugged and ignored the smirk on Leon's face.

"And?"

"And kinda...fun I guess?"

"That's all I wanted. An admission that there was something more."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Just admit it. You have a _heart_."

"Nope. I refuse. I need nothing more than sex. Relationships are annoying and complicated."

"How would you know? You've never had one."

"From observation."

"So you've seen a few crappy relationships and you want nothing to do with it? you know there are some good ones."

"Well what about you? You've never had a _real_ boyfriend."

"Yea I have."

"Oh shut up!"

"I have." Leon argued with a laugh as the kid smirked at him, tugging on his hair still. Roxas refused to believe him. He had never seen Leon with anyone serious in the time he'd known him.

"When?" He asked with skepticism.

"Before I knew you. So it's really none of you're concern now is it?"

"Well I _wanna_ know! I wasn't aware you were ever serious about anything!" Leon just shrugged.

"I was an angsting teenager and I thought I was in love."

"Anyone I know?"

"Doubtful." Roxas peered impassively at the driver, silently, not yet willing to ask the impossible question.

"So...you were like in love with him?"

"No. I was in love with _her_."

"Ok shut the fuck up now I know you're lying."

"It's true." Leon could only smirk as he watched the road zip by around him. The kid had retracted his hand, now biting on his nails, tearing away at the cuticles. "Get your fucking hand out of your mouth."

"Oh please. I've had worse in there." Roxas took his finger out of his mouth anyways and just stared at it. "What was her name?"

"Rinoa."

"That's kinda pretty I guess."

"Yep."

"So you're not gonna tell me anything else about it."

"No probably not."

"Was she like your last vagina party? Did she make you gay?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that was a combination of genetics and my overbearing mother and drunken father."

"Come on! Tell me something!" Leon sighed but smiled anyways. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

"We started dating when we were both fifteen. I was head over heels in love because I dunno. I thought she was perfect. She was gorgeous and sweet and...girly. She was what any straight guy would want. And then we had sex." Roxas just laughed to Leon's amusement.

"Lemme guess. Vagina-ville isn't some place you wanna take a trip to again?"

"Oh shut up."

"Was she like bad? Is that it? Is that why you like dick now?"

"It wasn't her. She was perfect. That's just not what I wanted. After it was over all I could keep thinking was 'Guys in the locker room, guys in the locker room.'" Roxas bursted with laughter.

"So what'd you tell her?" He asked with excitement now.

"I told her the truth."

"Did she flip?"

"You know the scar I have going across my face?"

"Holy shit! She gave you that?!"

"She had sharp fucking finger nails." Roxas again completely flooded over with giggles. "I consider myself lucky I had already pulled my pants on by the time I told her."

* * *

I figured some background on Leon would be nice to know about. Yes I used Rinoa because I couldn't think of anyone better to use that I haven't used/have plans to use for different things. So voila! Leon used to be straight or actually think he was straight.


	9. Chapter 9

To anyone who is reading my Axel one shots for his month, the Lex one will be terribly late. =\ Sorry but I flew home today/yesterday actually and didn't get home til after 11 and then I spent the rest of the night eating donuts and playing video games with my friend who I had missed terribly whilst I was gone and then tomorrow I register for school soooo ya. It'll be late...enjoy this!

_

* * *

There's nothing wrong with this. I'm not going to have sex with him again. This is just a phone call. _

Axel took a deep breath and then immediately rolled his eyes. He was making way too big a deal out of this. His cell phone in one hand, the slightly smeared numbers on the other, he started to dial. He hoped it didn't ring too long, otherwise he was sure he could talk himself out of it.

_What the fuck are you doing? You know _exactly_ what's gonna happen if you call him and someone could call the cops and then you could go to jail and everyone knows what happens in jail and--_

"Hello?" A groggy voice asked on the other end. Axel's eyes widened, completely at a loss for words. "Hello?" The voice said again in annoyance.

"Oh uh h-hi."

"Hi?"

"Hi." The voice on the other end sighed.

"Can you possibly enlighten me and tell me who the hell this is?" Axel smirked at the kid's words. He was amusing to say the least.

"Uh it's Axel."

"Oh." Was the only response he got. On the other end, Roxas sat up in bed, a little surprised at who had called him at...nine. It was only nine?

"Yea." Axel cleared his throat awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"Hi."

"Hi." The redhead grinned at the kid's awkwardness. "Anyways. I was thinking that maybe we could hang out some time." Roxas smirked.

"So basically you're saying my age doesn't matter."

"I'm _saying_ that if we're just _friends_ then your age doesn't matter, no."

"Just friends?"

"Yea, we could hang out and...I dunno. Do you wanna hang out?" The kid smirked again.

"Sure. We can hang out. Wanna do something tomorrow?"

"Yea, sounds good. I'll pick you up at like four?"

"'Kay, see ya then."

They both hung up with smiles on their faces, each having their own idea of what would happen. Roxas stretched his arms above his head. He was awake now.

"Who was that?" Leon mumbled into the pillow.

"Axel."

"Cute redhead at the sex shop?"

"Yep."

"Reno's brother who you want?"

"Shut up." Roxas stood and turned on the lamp, grinning at the sound of Leon groaning at the sudden light. Served him right. "Come on. Get up. I'm awake now and it's only nine. Let's go do something."

"Noooo. I'm sleeping." Leon whined until Roxas open palm smacked his bare ass. "AGH!" He jumped up, flipping and glaring at the kid. "_That_ was not nice."

"Never said I was nice." Roxas picked up his pants off the floor, slowly pulling them on. "Put on clothes! I wanna go do something!" But the stubborn brunette refused. Roxas just groaned and sat back down on the bed. "Please? I'll be _very_ nice to you later." Leon sighed but finally sat up. The kid smirked.

"What the hell could you possibly want to go do?"

"I dunno. Something. Anything."

"I'm tired."

"Wanna go drink?" Leon sighed again but ti was joined with a gentle smirk this time around. "I thought you would."

"Yea yea." He grumbled as he stood from the bed, scratching the back of his neck as he looked around the floor for his clothes.

* * *

I wrote half of this on a plane! OMG! Ok I remember the thing I wanted to say in the last chapter. I took a quiz and apparently my skanky Roxas is a Mary Sue. Anyone agree with this? Disagree? I'd like to hear your opinions. I mean obviously I have my own that I can defend rather easily because I know the whole story already, but I'd like to know what you guys think. =D Skanky Roxas. Annoyingly perfect or adoringly imperfect?


	10. Chapter 10

Alright so something I feel I should say and I don't want it to be taken the wrong way, but we're gonna get to a point in this story at one point where if you haven't read There's Something Wrong With Me, you're gonna be a little confused. Now you don't have to read it but it's just my suggestion. I mean the part that will be confusing won't last forever but I dunno. Meh.

* * *

"Hey kid. Whatcha drinkin'?" The bartender asked though he already knew what the kid wanted and promptly mixed the juice and alcohol and slid it across the shiny, faux wood table top.

"Will you people stop calling me that?" Roxas grumbled as he wrapped his fingers around his glass, the colorful drink staring back at him. He always refused to drink beer, claiming that people only drank it to appear manly and rugged and saying he didn't want to be seen as manly and rugged.

"Well, by all technicalities, you _are_ a kid." Leon argued as he leaned his back against the bar, gripping his beer and scoping out the guys in the club.

"A kid you've fucked."

"Point taken. My mouth is shut." Reno replied with a smirk and turned to another customer, patiently waiting and listening to their awkward conversation.

"So you gonna tell him?" Leon asked as he smirked at the crowd, sipping on his beer. The kid merely glared at him.

"None of his business."

"It's his brother."

"Still not _him_. If I was sleeping with him--"

"Which you are."

"Not in months!" Roxas insisted and stomped his foot childishly, immediately realizing he was acting like a kid and recomposed himself.

"Two months."

"Technically that's still _months_."

"You're really not telling Reno?"

"Telling me what?" The redhead asked as he tugged his pony tail and leaned down on the bar, sliding another beer towards Leon. The brunette nodded in thanks and turned back to the crowd, catching a boy's eye with a grin and walked away. "Looks like he's occupied for the night now." Reno said with a smirk and looked at the kid. "Which must mean you're free now eh?"

"What are you? Fucking Canadian now eh?" Roxas said snootily as he rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. Reno just chuckled.

"What's going on with you guys anyways?"

"The same thing that's always been going on." The kid looked out at the brunette who was now leaning over a short boy who had a goofy grin on his face, looking up with gleamy eyes at the buff brunette who had graced him with his presence. Roxas could only smirk and look around the crowded club.

"Uh huh. And what exactly is that?"

"Reno." Roxas sighed, exasperated at the thought of trying to analyze whatever the hell was happening, had been happening, would always happen with him and Leon. Things were perfectly fine the way they were and he didn't want anything else. All he wanted was sex. He turned to smile at the bartender. "What are you doing after your shift?" Reno laughed.

"What? Now you want me?"

"Aw come on. I _always_ want you." The kid said flatteringly and let his hand creep across the tabletop and slowly cover the redhead's hand. Reno rolled his eyes now, a smirk still playing on his lips.

"I see how it is. Leon gets all caught up in some other guy, someone he prolly won't go to jail for screwing and then you come to me. I'm second string."

"No of course not! Second string sucks. You're more like...the stand-in." Reno just chuckled again and shook his head lightly.

"Don't think so kid."

"Come on. Why?" Roxas leaned over the bar and pressed his lips against the bartender's. Reno pulled back and cleared his throat with a quick glance around the club.

"I get off in like an hour. Just hang around for a while 'kay?"

"I knew I'd win."

"Uh huh."

"I always win." The kid said with a smirk and picked up his drink again.

~0~

Roxas wrapped his arms around himself and watched the silent street. It was cold for a summer night, an empty summer night in a crappy city. He turned quickly when he heard the door opening. Everyone had left, or he had assumed. The club was empty when he walked outside.

"Hey, you got a way home?" Leon asked as he walked out, the same young boy attached to his hand and smiling idiotically. Roxas smirked, knowing he was young, not nearly as young as him and having confidence in the fact that this kid may get Leon for the night, but Roxas, the real kid, got him forever. The door opened again.

"Ready kid?" Reno asked as he laid his arm over his shoulder's and Roxas smiled at Leon who could only smirk and shake his head lightly.

"I see. So much for months then."

"Oh fuck off." The kid said with a smile. "Have fun."

"You do the same." Leon called out with a wink, already starting to drag the boy back towards his apartment. "Night Reno. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"And what exactly is that?" Reno called back but Leon and the boy were already halfway down the street. The buff brunette merely raised his hand and flipped off the redhead. "You cold?" He asked and didn't hesitate to put his worn leather jacket on the kid. Roxas just smiled and looked at the ground as they started to walk.

"Thanks." The kid replied and slightly enjoyed the feeling of Reno's arm around his shoulders.

"My place or yours?"

"I'd say yours. I dunno when my mom's coming home and we all know she's not one of your many fans."

"That was not my fault. She came home early and you weren't listening for the door."

"I had your cock in my mouth. Why weren't _you_ listening for the door?"

"My cock was in your mouth." Reno justified with a smirk and Roxas laughed lightly. "My place is fine. I don't think my room mates home tonight."

"The super hot guy with the black hair?"

"Yea that's the one."

"I _wish_ he was home. Then we could have a lot of fun."

"Shut the fuck up." The redhead pinched the kid's side, making him cringe and laugh.

"Oh come on. You've never thought about it? He's so fucking hot."

"And this is the reason you don't come over." Roxas just giggled again and rested his head against the other man's shoulder.

"Just think about it. 'Zack! Oh Zack! Yea, give it to me! Suck harder!'"

"Please please shut up or I won't be able to live with him anymore."

"He's hoooot and you knooooow it."

"Agreed. Doesn't matter. I have this idea that it would be a bad idea to sleep with a guy I have to live with without having a desire to actually date him."

"Well why don't you date him?"

"Don't wanna date anyone. That's why I have you."

"You don't have me."

"Right right." Reno just waved his hand in dismissal as he unlocked his door and let the kid in first. Roxas sat down on the sofa and waited as Reno walked into the kitchen and made himself a drink. "You want anything?" He called out.

"Nope. I'm here aren't I? Must mean I'm drunk enough."

"Har har. You're hilarious."

"I know. I should do stand up or some shit." Reno reentered the living room and smirked at the kid on the sofa. Setting his beer on the coffee table and setting himself down next to Roxas, he immediately started moving his lips over every inch of exposed skin, which wasn't much. He pulled away his leather jack, the shirt and tee underneath. His lanky hand, extremely similar to his brother's Roxas noticed with some uncomfort, traveled over the naked skin and finally down the edge of the pants. The kid moaned quietly and rested his forehead against Reno's shoulder as he waited it out, waiting for the final explosion that he craved, loving the feeling of skin on skin, fingers wrapped around him and moving up and down slowly and gently, quickening and gripping harder as he finally felt what he needed. Roxas cried out but was soon cut off by Reno attaching his lips to his. The redhead smirked as he leaned his forehead against the kid's, taking delight in the sound of him breathing heavily. "Your turn." Roxas said with a grin as he leaned away from Reno and kneeling down on the floor.

"Mhm." Was all Reno managed to say as he ran his finger's through sandy blonde hair, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He heard his zipper get pulled, he felt the kid's hand wrap around his cock and pull it out.

"Oh and one thing before I start?"

"What's that kid?"

"I fucked your brother."

"What?!" Reno's head bolted up and he stared in amazement down at the kid who only smirked quickly before taking the penis before him in his mouth. He moaned and gripped the cushion of the sofa, trying to push the image of the kid doing this same thing to his brother out of his head.

* * *

Tada. Gawd I should really write those one shots for Axel I've missed.


	11. Chapter 11

ZOMFG it's AKUROKU DAY! AHHHH! Since I'm like way behind with the Axel one shots, I decided to do a chapter of this with AkuRoku goodness, double covered and smothered. Oh man. I have to say, this one's hot. Maybe just in my opinion.

* * *

The kid sat up in a groggy condition, still tasting fruity alcohol and cum in his throat. He stuck his tongue out and rubbed it with the back of his sleeve, trying to replace those flavors with that of his fabric softener.

"Finally up?" He heard Reno call and he looked behind him at the kitchen. The redhead smirked at him as he tossed eggs around in a pan.

"I need...coffee." Roxas grumbled and nearly fell back as he stood, gripping the top cushion as he steadied himself. "What time is it?"

"Three."

"Shit."

"What?"

"I'm supposed to...go out. In like an hour."

"If you want I can take you home."

"Yea sure."

"Who you going out with?" Reno asked with a smirk, leaving the kitchen with a plate in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. He handed the kid the cup and sat on the sofa, starting to shovel the eggs in his mouth.

"No one that matters to you."

"You're totally going out with my brother aren't you?"

"And if I am?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious." Reno stood, having already devoured his small meal, and stretched his arms above his head, retracting slightly at the sound of the door opening. "Oh hey man." A muscular, raven haired man with glazed eyes look at Reno stretching and the kid sitting on the sofa. Roxas smiled at him and he smirked lightly.

"Hey. I'm going to bed." Zack mumbled as he walked into his room. "It's Roxas right?" The kid nodded, his grin widening. Zack smirked again as he closed his door.

"No." Reno said and grabbed his car keys.

"Oh come on."

"No. If I don't get to you sure as hell don't get to." Reno wagged his finger in the kid's face who pouted immensely. "Come on, I'll drive you home." The redhead smirked as he wrapped his arm around Roxas' shoulders.

~0~

"So I have to know."

"Know what?"

"Who's better?"

"Oh god are you really asking me this?"

"Come on. Humor me. I've never slept with someone my brother has and now I finally have a basis of comparison."

"I refuse to discuss this."

"It's me isn't it? If you don't say anything I'm assuming it's me."

"Anything."

"That's cold." Reno pouted at the road in front of him. "Fine. Here we are."

"Bye bye gingerific."

"Stop fuckin' calling me that!" Reno shouted out his open window as he drove away. Roxas just chuckled as he paced up the staircase and finally into his apartment.

"Where've you been?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm your mother. That could be why." Roxas rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle from the fridge. "Where were you?!"

"Where were you?" He asked and leaned against the doorway, cracking the top off his bottle.

"I was at work! I was at work so that you can _eat!"_

"I don't need your help."

"Bull shit."

"Shouldn't you be going to work?" Yuna looked down at her watch and then glared at her son.

"Are you going to be home tonight?" She asked with a sigh but the kid merely shrugged. "Fine." She stormed out of the apartment. Roxas looked at the time and sighed, leaving the house behind her.

~0~

"You're late." Roxas said, leaning down into the window and smirking at the redhead in the driver's seat.

"Only by ten minutes." Axel replied as the kid got in. "So. What now?"

"I dunno. This was your big idea was it not?" Axel rolled his eyes and sighed as he took off down the street.

"How 'bout a movie? Good enough for you?"

"I guess."

"You guess." The redhead said with a smirk, quickly turning the wheel towards the theater.

"So we're really not gonna have sex?"

"No. No sex."

"Are you back with the blonde guy?"

"No that uh...it just didn't work out. We weren't right for each other I guess." Roxas' mouth twisted to the side in a thoughtful frown.

"So if he hadn't caught us would you still be together?"

"Who knows. Probably not. It was kinda inevitable." Axel looked at the kid, the frown still on his face. He smirked. "You feel bad?"

"No. Not my fault you cheated on him."

"True. It was only with you though."

"Still not my problem." Roxas grumbled as he stared out his window. Axel just continued smirking at the road before him. Roxas had an eery deja vu, knowing this was too familiar to something that had happened only about an hour ago. "You gonna pay for me?"

"You don't have money?"

"I do. I just don't like wasting it." Axel chuckled.

"Fine. Yea, I'll pay for you."

"So this is like a date then." Roxas smirked at him and the green eyes rolled.

"I guess you can think that if you want."

"Ok then I will."

~0~

They walked into the dark theater, Roxas tugging on the back of the redhead's shirt as they maneuvered towards two open seats in the empty room. Axel smirked as he grabbed the kid's wrist and sat him down in a seat. Roxas smiled up at him.

"There's no one in here." Roxas whispered as the redhead sat down next to him.

"Yea, it's an old movie."

"Like black and white old? Or just kinda old?"

"Does it matter?" Axel asked with a smirk of his own as the kid shrugged and took a handful of popcorn from the bucket between the redhead's legs.

"We're completely alone in here." Roxas smiled and dug deeper into the bucket, making Axel squirm in his seat.

"And?" He asked, trying to think of something besides the kid practically grabbing his penis through thin, greasy cardboard right now.

"And the seats are big."

"Big enough for one."

"And one on top." Roxas whispered as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the redhead's neck. Axel shuddered lightly.

"I thought I made it pretty clear that we're just--"

"Friends? Yea. This is what I do with my friends." The kid smirked, his hand traveling over the edge of the bucket, greased fingers clinging to the edge of pants. Axel groaned and squirmed in his seat again. He closed his eyes, disturbingly enjoying the kid's lips moving up his neck, over his cheek and finally colliding with his own lips as he turned his head.

"Well I guess if this is normal for you." Axel whispered before he pushed his lips against the kid's, placing his hands on the thin hips as Roxas stood and eventually straddled the other boy's waist, a tight fit in the theater seat.

"Perfectly normal." Roxas leaned down, slowly kissing and sucking at the redhead's neck, one hand unzipping Axel's pants, the other running up under his tee shirt. The redhead eagerly ran his own lips over the kid's covered collar bone, his hands stripping away the jeans and boxers confining the kid. "Nuh uh." The kid said and Axel looked up at him with surprise. He pulled a small, plastic rectangle from his pocket and smirked. "I told you I'm smart." Axel just laughed and tilted his head back as the kid wrapped him up in the pre-lubed latex. Roxas lifted onto his knees as far as he could and sank back down, gasping slightly as he settled himself. Axel's thumbs dug into the kid's flesh, slipping over his pelvic bone, closing his eyes again as the kid began to move up and down, starting slow and quickening the pace. The redhead moaned loudly, gracious that no one else was in the theater, praying no one else would come in, feeling slightly guilty that a fourteen year old, almost fifteen, was riding him, but not nearly guilty enough to make him stop. "You gotta be quiet." Roxas laughed, followed by a moan of his own.

"Why? Afraid of getting caught?" Axel smirked, squeezing his eyes closed and tightening his grip on the kid's waist.

"No. But shouldn't..." Roxas moaned again. "You be?"

"Most likely."

"Then why aren't you pushing me off of you?" Axel managed to open his eyes and they immediately locked with the dark blue eyes in front of him.

"Maybe this is worth it." The redhead gently kissed the kid, making him smirk and pull away.

"That's highly doubtful." Roxas mumbled and gripped onto Axel's shoulder before moaning and throwing his head back, his climax colliding with the other man's. Both panting and smiling, they looked at each other.

"You'll be fifteen in two weeks right?"

"A week and a half now." Roxas smirked before leaning down and kissing the redhead.

"Good enough for me."

* * *

ZOMG hot AkuRoku theater sex. Gah. *fangirl melts* So I mean everyone knew that the whole 'friendship' thing wouldn't last correct? Gawd no freaking way could I pass up the opportunity to write skanky AkuRoku dirty hot smexy smex. =D


	12. Chapter 12

Golly gee it's been a while! I'm pretty much done being mopey now about my friends leaving me. It's still sad but you know, what can I do? Not much. I've started school. It's not too bad. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry about how long it's been. I'm gonna try to update other stuff today as well so if you read other things of mine, you'll have that to look forward to hopefully.

* * *

"Again?!"

"Again." Axel said firmly with a sigh, trying to ignore the half shocked, half amused, half horrified expression on his friends face.

"You had sex with a fourteen year old again."

"He's gonna be fifteen in like a week!" He tried to defend himself.

"Oh sweetie." Marluxia smirked and patted the redhead's face. "You _know _that doesn't matter." The redhead groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"I know it doesn't really matter but you know what else doesn't matter? Age. Age doesn't matter." Axel rambled on to Marluxia who merely rested his face on his fist and smirked.

"Really."

"Yes really! I mean come on! You've dated a fucking thirty five year old dude!"

"That was different!" Marluxia exclaimed in surprise.

"How?" Axel asked with his own smirk now, realizing that he was in fact going to win this argument. Marluxia's mouth dropped and he stammered, trying to think of how it was different.

"Well first of all! Sure, he was thirty five, but _I_ was nineteen! I was not underage, it was not _illegal_ for me and him to have a...erm...relationship."

"Oh please! That wasn't a relationship. It was just sex and! And he was _married_!" Axel cried out and Marluxia gasped loudly in shock.

"You said you'd never mention that again!"

"WELL I JUST DID!" The redhead screamed and jumped up from the couch. Marluxia glared up at him.

"Get out of my house!" He shouted and jumped up as well, throwing his fist at the door and extending his finger menacingly.

"FINE!"

"FINE!" Marluxia shouted back. Axel stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He groaned loudly and pounded his fist on the door. He walked feverishly to his car and sped away. He gripped the steering wheel and finally pulled into his own parking lot. He looked around and sighed. He had never actually been in a fight with Marluxia before. They had been friends since they were both twelve and had never fought, especially like that. He knew of course that this situation was different than Marluxia's situation. That had been years ago. Well, more than two years ago at least.

"OK...so that was stupid to bring up. That was really an asshole move." Axel ranted to himself, sitting alone in his car. HIs phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey. Wanna do something tonight?" The kid asked from the other end of the phone line. Axel rubbed his eyes, trying to force a response out of his brain.

"I don't think so--"

"Oh come on! I'm bored and no one's here to entertain me! Please?" Roxas smirked on his end, sitting on his bed, shirt thrown across the room from the night before. He heard his mother in the rest of the tiny apartment. It was impossible to tell where exactly, but when he heard the clamor of glass hitting the floor and a shouted obscenity, he knew she was in the kitchen. His smirk widened as Axel hummed on the other end, still trying to make up his mind.

"Yea...yea ok. I'll come get you at seven."

"Ok." Roxas grinned as he hung up his phone, tossing it behind him and stretching his arms above his head. He heard his mother cry out again. He rolled his eyes but finally stood, making his way to the kitchen himself.

"Oh! Hey kid." His mother greeted with mild surprise. Her hair disheveled and the straps of her shirt slipping down, he looked at her with equally mild curiosity.

"What'd you do last night?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and watching her slide a cup of coffee towards him. "You know most mother's don't like their fourteen year olds drinking coffee." She merely rolled her eyes and sipped her own coffee.

"Whatever, just--"

"Morning, I'm gonna head--oh." A man emerged from down the short hall and Yuna's face turned a bright red.

"Uh Xemnas...this is my son Roxas."

"Oh. Uh hey kid." The stranger looked between the mother and child, even as the kid rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from leaning on the counter. "Anyways, I've got work." He walked out the door, leaving the red faced Yuna to explain to her son.

"That's just a business acquaintance."

"What? Are you a hooker now too?"

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Roxas! Get back here!" But the kid merely walked out the front door as well, leaving his mother to stand alone in the tiny kitchen, without pants, a proper fitting shirt or any dignity.

* * *

My my this chapter's just full of angsty arguments. Side note. Ew Yuna had sex with Xemy. XP Gross. In case I haven't mentioned it which I really don't remember, Yuna is Roxas' mom.


	13. Chapter 13

I had things to say that I can't quite remember right now. Ummmm....damn. =\

* * *

Roxas sighed as he neared the street corner where he knew Axel would pick him up. This was getting ridiculous. At some point, if the sex continued (which Roxas had to be honest, he really hoped would as Axel had to be one of the best even he had had, at least in a while from what his memory could recollect), the redhead would have to go to his place. Well, maybe not. But then again, he was not fond of walking all this way. He wasn't sure why he seemed to care what Axel thought of him. He had never cared about other guys before him seeing where he lived. It was something about how Axel lived though. Roxas had felt oddly ashamed of himself when the redhead was driving him home. He finally saw the recognizable car pull up to the curb and he swiftly walked closer to it, leaning down into the window and smirking at the driver.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Roxas asked and Axel immediately rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Just get in the car. We have to talk."

"Gosh that sounds fun and satisfying." The kid frowned as he sat in the passenger's seat and the redhead kicked it into drive, lurching away from the curb in an instant. "So can we get the talking over with so I can just re-convince you with my impressive tongue skills?"

"Shut up." The wheels squealed as they burned on the asphalt, a quick turn into a parking spot and a slam on the breaks. Roxas' knuckles were white as he gripped what he could of the door and his eyes were practically popping out of his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He screamed out but was all too soon cut off by Axel leaning across the divider and planting his mouth over his own. He rolled his eyes and pushed the redhead away. "You're fucking nuts you know that?" Axel only smirked before moving forward and kissing him again. The kid couldn't help but grin against his lips and smile wider as they crawled into the backseat of the car, the darkness of the night shielding them from any curious eyes.

~0~

"Wow." The kid said, staring up at the fabric ceiling of the car with glassy eyes, shifting slowly on top of Axel, their skin sticking. "Just wow." The redhead smirked as he took a drag on his cigarette and teetered his fingers across the kid's bare shoulders.

"Yea. I'm pretty much a god."

"Oh _god!_" Roxas hid his face in his hands and laughed loudly. He sat up and looked back down at the naked man lying on the back seat. "I mean I've had a lot of sex but..." A chill went up his spine, making his whole body shiver and making him bite down on his lip as he recalled the intense moments of passion that had just ensued between them. Axel chuckled and inhaled from his cigarette again, pushing his hand out and offering the smoke stick to the kid. Roxas took it between his fingers and inhaled deeply, smirking down at the redhead as he cracked open the side of his mouth and blew the smoke out. "You sir are fucking _amazing_."

"Thanks." Axel replied with a smart ass tone and smirk to match.

"You should consider that a really huge compliment. Especially from me. I mean I've had great sex. I have to say I've been told I'm pretty fucking amazing myself but I don't think I've ever met anyone who could match me in a game like this."

"A game?" He continued to smirk as he turned onto his side, resting his face against his fist. Roxas sat back, leaning against Axel's stomach and smiling down at him.

"Yes. Sex is like a game. It's physical and it takes skills and thinking. It's a pretty complex game." Roxas took another drag on the cigarette before handing it back. "So can we be play mates then?" Axel laughed and sat up, running his long fingers through his longer hair, and looking over at Roxas with a look of skepticism. "What?" Roxas asked with a smile and gentle surprise.

"Just play mates?" His smirk grew slightly wider as the kid looked down at his hands in his lap.

"That's all I want." The redhead just nodded in understanding and took another quick drag before tossing the cigarette out the window. "You're not into play mates?" He just shrugged in response.

"I've never really been into 'just friends' or 'just sex'."

"So basically you like being tied down." Axel laughed lightly.

"I never said that. I've just always liked...having a boyfriend." His green eyes slowly wandered and locked on with the blue that stared back at him, half in horror, half in wonder. The kid had no idea what to say.

"Are you trying to ask me to like be your boyfriend or something?"

"Kinda I guess." Roxas nervously shook his head and groped around on the bottom floor for his pants.

"Not happening."

"And why not?" Axel rested his arms behind his head, watching the kid scramble around as much as he could in the tiny car to try and get dressed.

"I don't want a boyfriend. I don't want a _relationship_." The accompaniment of a disgusted face was apparently necessary for the word. He desperately tried to pull on his pants and get out of the car, but Axel's lanky arm found him first, blocking his only means of escape. Roxas looked back and glared.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yea. If you don't wanna be my boyfriend...that's fine I guess."

"Are you gonna like try to get me to stop sleeping with other people? Try to introduce me to your family? Try to meet my mom?"

"I wouldn't do anything you don't want to." The redhead replied with a smirk and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"That's boyfriend talk."

"That's just me talk."

"No more asking me out got it?" Axel nodded and moved his hand from the door, watching the kid's eyes dart between the handle and him. Eventually Roxas slid his pants back off (they had only gotten just past his knees anyhow) and sat back against Axel, letting his arm envelope him. His eyes automatically rolled as the redhead began to nuzzle behind his ear, but he also couldn't ignore the slightly warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_Must just be the cum.

* * *

_

There was no eloquent way to say that last sentiment. It came from the mind of Skanky Roxas. And there was no graceful way for me to end it with a last statement from me. I thought Roxas' thought pretty much tied it up quite well. Yes that's his thinking. Just wanted to make sure everyone knew that. On a side note! I fucking hate that Toddlers and Tiaras show. The mothers who put their kids on that show should be shot. If you want to put yourself through that. Fine. Whatever. But like 6 year olds? Really? You've gotta be fucking kidding me.


	14. Chapter 14

This is totally spaced weird isn't it? If it is I apologize. Also for any misspellings. I did this on my ipod. And I'm really tired. Too tired to respace it but I figured you guys wouldn't care. You'd just want another chapter anyways. So! If the spacing bothers you so much that you can't read it, you're missing out because this is an important point in the story. Just an FYI.

* * *

"No keep going." Roxas said quietly as Axel began to slow by the usual

curb where they met. The redhead looked at him with curiosity but did

as he was told. He continued down the street until the neighborhood

began to change. The high class apartments began to crumble ever so

elegantly, their bricks beginning to turn a dingy pinkish color that

seemed to match the color of the sky as the sun came up in the east.

Axel's eyes narrowed slightly with thought as he kept driving. "Ok now

turn right. And stop. Yeah right there." Roxas hopped out of the car,

pulling on his jacket as he smirked at the driver.

"So this is where you live huh?" Axel asked with a grin and smart ass

tone that the kid could only roll his eyes at.

"Yes sir." The kid responded with mild annoyance.

"Well I've gotta say this makes a lot more sense at least."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Roxas laid his hand on his

hip, cocked to the side and his knee bent inward. Axel just shrugged,

smirked and squinted his eyes against the rising sun as he watched the

kid. Roxas rolled his eyes again and began to walk away, swallowing

the lump in his throat, half expecting to never hear from the redhead

again and half glad that the guy who wanted him to 'settle' was out of

his life.

"Can I come in?" The kid whipped around, surprised at the sudden voice

emerging from the vehicle. Axel was already shutting off the engine ad

leaving his seat, slamming the door behind him and making the sound

echo off the empty walls despite the fact that it was five in the

morning.

"I don't see why you need to. Aren't you sexually satisfied for the

day yet?"

"I'm never satisfied." Axel answered with a smirk. "Can't I just come

in? We don't have to have sex." His thin finger outlined the kid's

jaw, making him shiver and smirk at the same time.

"Fine. Whatever you want." Roxas feigned an indifferent shrug and

ignored the older guy's infinitely smart ass smirk a he unlocked the

door. The walk to the door with the cracked paint was silent. It

stayed silent as they walked into the cramped apartment, Axel parting

to the sofa and the kid waking into his bedroom and retrieving

something that looked like a home rolled cigarette.

"What you do drugs too?" Axel asked with some amusement. The kid

grinned as he placed the joint to his lips and lit it up, inhaling

deeply and holding for a moment.

"Baby I do everything." He said simply and the redhead chuckled lightly.

"Right right." He dismissed it with a light sigh and stood up, placing

his hands on his lower back and looking around the tiny room. "You

live here alone?"

"Nope." Roxas remained unwilling to give him his whole life story.

Axel just nodded, expecting that someday he would know everything he

needed to know. He walked back to the couch and say down, the kid

watching him with slowly glossing eyes. Roxas couldn't help as he

giggled while the redhead placed his palm on the side of his face.

"Your hand is cold." He said, managing to stifle some of his laughs as

he reached up and placed his significantly smaller hand over the

longer, colder one. Axel smiled before leaning forward and pressing

his lips against the kid's. Roxas broke the kiss with a laugh but

immediately moved forward on his own and kissed the redhead back,

moving one hand through the thick mane of fiery hair and the other

down his body to the edge of his shirt. Axel smiled and grabbed the

kid's hand, moving it under the thin layer of clothing, down on his

beating heart and pulled his shirt off himself. Roxas giggled again

before he was interrupted by lips again.

"Hand me that." Axel said with a smirk and grabbed the joint from the

kid's hand with a smile. He took a hit and set it down in an ashtray.

One hand wrapped around the kid's thin waist, the other returned to

the side of his face, steadying his body as he laid him down on the

couch. He smiled, listening to Roxas laugh loudly as he gently ran his

lips over his neck. He felt the kid's hand move down his body to the

band of his pants, pulling on it slightly until they were slack and

ready to fall at any moment of movement. And then his phone buzzed.

The two boys looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Who's calling you at five in the morning?" Roxas asked with a smirk.

"Got another booty call I don't know about?"

"Never." Axel answered with a smirk and a quick kiss as he pulled his

phone from his pocket.

Marluxia.

He rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Hey. Mar?"

"Axel...um I..."

"Listen I'm sorry too ok? Can we do this later please? I'm uh..." Axel

looked down at Roxas leisurely looking up, his head resting on his

fist, a smirk accompanying his blood shot eyes. "Busy." He finished

with a smile.

"No Axel. Something happened."

"What?" Axel rubbed his eyes and sighed lightly.

"Demyx...uh Demyx is gone." Marluxia sniffles on the other end. He'd

been crying for hours, trying to pull himself together enough to call

Axel.

"What do you mean?" Axel leaned forward onto his elbows and Roxas

watched him inquiringly.

"Demyx is dead man." Marluxia rested his forehead in his hand, feeling

as if he was about to throw up.

"What?!" Axel yelled angrily and Mar sighed on the other end. "How?!"

"Overdose." He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh god..." Axel squeezed his eyes shut and held his stomach, suddenly

feeling very similar to his friend.

"I just thought you should know. His mom called me and uh...she's a

wreck Axel. You um weren't in his phone anymore. She asked me to tell

you though. She just said...that I should tell you." Axel nodded

though he knew Marluxia couldn't see him. He was nodding on the other

end as well. "I have to go." He bit his lip and waited for a response.

All he got was a dial tone.

Axel stared down at the phone in his hands. Why?

"I have to go..." He stood and walked towards the door without looking

at the kid.

"Oh." Roxas said, his high worn off now. "Um why?" He just wanted to

know.

"My ex uh...my friend. He um died and I really have to go." Roxas

watched him with widened eyes as he walked out, quietly closing the

door behind him and in the eery silence of the early morning, Roxas

heard him drive away.

* * *

For those of you who read There's Something Wrong With Me and/or are reading Goodbye Is Overrated, this is how and when Axel finds out. Opportune moment right? And for those of you who did not read There's Something Wrong With Me despite my suggestion, I'm sure you're a little confused so I can explain it to a certain extent right? This story is a sort of sequel spin off type thing to my previous story There's Something Wrong With Me as I've stated I think multiple times. In that story, in the beginning, Demyx is dating Axel. Axel's cameo is brief and unpleasant. This is essentially his redemption story. But it's also important to being back the Demyx stuff because now as you all know, Demyx is dead. Voila.


	15. Chapter 15

Oh goodness. It's been a little while I know and I apologize sincerely. I still haven't gotten the new KH game though. I was at Target and it was there and there was only a thin sheet of glass separating it from me. ;-; I hate not having money. Stupid life.

* * *

All of a sudden, there was nothing. Axel felt empty. He had never felt like this before. Never. He had never felt as if nothing mattered, as if he was filled with air. Honestly, he had never paid attention when he felt filled, but now that the filled feeling was gone, he noticed. The redhead could vaguely remember what it felt like to be full, of what exactly, he wasn't sure. Something strikingly resembling hope and love and all of that other sparkly kindergarten crap they fill you with, but now it had been taken away from him. He didn't know how to get it back either. Axel sighed as he clicked the button under his thumb, watching the television flicker as the channel switched. Marluxia sat quietly on the other end of the sofa. Last night, as soon as Axel had left Roxas', he knew exactly where he needed to be. Not at his house or his brother's or anywhere else; it was as if his car steered itself straight for his best friends house. Marluxia. The one who had been there through everything and this was where he needed to be the most. He sighed again.

"Want something to eat?" Marly asked with a perturbed expression, lightly tapping his fingers rhythmically on the arm of the sofa. Axel merely shook his head. Last night wasn't a complete blur to the pink haired man but it was slightly unfocused, as if the lens of his memories needed to be readjusted. He had fallen asleep on the sofa, simply, silently weeping at his own loss and everyone else's loss of Demyx. The blonde was a constant reminder of how nice life could actually be, how people actually could be happy and now? Now that reminder was laying cold on a metal table, tagged like a christmas present, covered in tarp and full of intoxications. His eyes had fallen heavily and he felt his body go limp, and for a second before he passed out, he wondered if that was what Demyx felt. But almost simultaneously, at least seemingly so, he heard the door knock and groggily waked over and opened it cautiously, always weary of the world, particularly tonight. It was Axel. A disoriented redhead, downcast eyes nervously flicking from side to side, his arms entwined together, fingers tightening into the leather jacket that was falling apart. "You're sure?"

"I don't want anything Marl." Axel insisted and flicked the channel again. Axel however could completely remember the night. He remembered pacing quickly down the hall, trying not to let his feet tread too heavily, not wanting to disturb others. The sleepy eyed man answered the door with a yawn but Axel couldn't bear to look in his eyes. Marluxia just stepped to the side, letting the other man through and straight to the couch. Axel sat there all night, quietly flipping through channels and letting Marluxia sleep beside him, and when he awoke in the morning, he went about his business silently, eventually joining the redhead back on the sofa.

"Ok ok. But ya gotta eat some time."

"Complete lies." Marluxia couldn't help but smirk. Even through something like _this_, Axel couldn't contain his smart ass remarks, his sarcastic tone.

"Whatever you say. But I'm starving. And I'm gonna go get a burrito." Axel's ears perked slightly. Marl grinned. "You're _sure_ you don't wanna go?"

"Well..." The redhead looked up and half smiled sheepishly. "I do _have _to eat right?"

~0~

As their hands clenched around their food, trying to keep everything inside the flour wrapping, everything inside their heads, they stole uncomfortable glances at each other, not wanting to say what needed to be said. But eventually, Marluxia sighed and put his own burrito down.

"We should talk about it." Axel shook his head like a child and took another huge bite of his food, stuffing his mouth to the brim, giving himself what he hoped would be a legitimate excuse to keep his mouth shut. "That's not gonna work Axel. Swallow." The redhead nearly choked, trying to hold back a laugh, and painfully swallowed down everything in his mouth. Marl rolled his eyes good naturedly with a small grin. Another thing Axel apparently couldn't contain was his extremely immature sense of humor.

"There's nothing to talk about." Axel shrugged and wiped his mouth, leaning back in his seat.

"Um well, you just spent about the last ten hours mindlessly sitting in front of my TV, changing the channel and not saying _anything_. And you can't go that long without talking to I'm sure you can think of _something_ you wish to utter."

"Why do you have to speak so colloquially?"

"I don't speak colloquially. Colloquially means ordinary conversation and honey, we both know I am anything but ordinary."

"Whatever. It sounds like it should mean fancy."

"You're trying to get off topic and when normally, I'd be more than willing to talk about all the reasons I'm better than everyone else, I think we need to talk about something more important."

"What could be more important than you Marly?" Axel asked with a smirk and again, Marluxia rolled his eyes.

"Again. Not gonna work." Now the bright green eyes lolled back and a solid sigh was let loose from Axel's lungs. "Just say something about it! Anything. It'll help I promise."

"Ok fine! You wanna know what? I didn't even know he was on drugs! I didn't even know he was on anything heavier than weed! And I should've known! So what was it?! Did she tell you? Coke? Meth? What the fuck was it?!" The redhead hissed, leaning across the table and Marl watched him with sad eyes.

"Axel he wasn't on hardcore drugs and you know it."

"Then...what..."

"It was his meds. He ODed on his happy pills." Axel sat back in his seat, his eyes slowly narrowing, his brow wrinkling in thought.

"But he knew how much..." His eyes widened and he felt a new wave of nausea hit him. "He did it on purpose." Marluxia could only watch his friend suffer through this, completely unaware of what he could do. "He _killed_ himself."

"Axel, I'm sorry. I thought you got that. Otherwise, I would've--"

"He killed himself. But he was so...he was Demyx. Demyx wouldn't do that." Axel could only watch the table, it was the only steady thing, he was absolutely sure the rest of the world was infinitely spinning around him, keeping him nauseous and moving. "Why would he...do that?"

"They don't know. There wasn't a note or anything."

"I mean...I knew he was sad sometimes. I knew he was on the medication but I didn't know it was so serious. I didn't know..." And then it hit him. He gripped his thighs, holding back his gag, ignoring the stinging tears in his eyes. "It was me. Oh my god it was my fault."

"Axel, it wasn't--"

"Oh god."

"Axel, I know this is a really bad time but do you know how vain you sound right now?"

"What?" The redhead looked up in shock for a second.

"To think that someone would take their _life_ over you is a little arrogant. And especially Demyx? You know he wouldn't have done that. There had to have been something seriously wrong. He must've been a lot more fucked up than you or I thought. This isn't anyone's fault." Axel just nodded.

"Ok I think it was just the shock. I think I'm ok now. I don't think I'm gonna blame myself anymore." Axel slowly unclenched his legs, laying his hands on the table.

"Ok sweetie. Good idea." Marluxia gently patted his hand and looked around the empty restaurant. "You're lucky no one saw that. They would've thought you were crazy."

"Yea. They would have been majorly off." Axel replied with a sigh as he rubbed his eyes roughly.

* * *

*sigh* There we go. I hope this was adequate. =T


	16. Chapter 16

My my what an exceedingly short chapter I've made! It is however full of delicious angsty tidbits, good source of fiber I hear.

* * *

Much like the boy who had left him the night before, sitting on his sofa, his buzz slowly dying with each dramatic minute, Roxas remained in this place, unwittingly replicating Axel's own actions. Every once in a while, flipping the channel and silently wondering what the hell happened, only he wondered about a completely different issue. The kid could only suppose that he just didn't understand. He had never lost anyone. No one he'd known had ever died. He tried his best to simply forget about it, knowing with a sigh of annoyance, and an even more annoying twang of uncertainty, that Axel would call him again at some point when he had dealt with this. And then he would change the channel, refocusing on a different show. But then it would come back. It would come back to haunt him. What was it like to lose someone? Someone you were in love with? His eyes would glaze over, completely glossing over the sight of the television. Roxas' mouth would get dry and his breathing would get shallow as he thought about it. And then his thoughts would turn again. What was it like to die? And then the kid would merely shake his head, trying to forget about it and he'd change the channel again.

This morbid process continued for three hours, two hundred and forty six channels (cable was the only bill his mother paid in full every month), five missed texts and three missed phone calls from his phone sitting in his bedroom. But the operation was finally interrupted by a knock on the door. Roxas merely stared at the door for a full thirty seconds before getting up and answering it. However, he wished he hadn't when he opened it up.

"Awesome. You're fine." A snarling Leon said from the other side of the door. "I'm going then." The tall brunette turned and started to stalk down the hallway. The kid rolled his eyes.

"What's your deal drama queen?"

"I thought you were dead or in the process of being killed so I thought I'd check in. My duty as your friend or whatever the fuck I am is done." Roxas' head cocked to the side as his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What's that mean?" But Leon just kept walking towards the stairwell. "Hey! Don't walk away from me!"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want kid. I don't owe you anything."

"Stop walking away!" Roxas was about to lose it. Watching his back, his collar smiling at him cruelly was more than he could bear. This was too familiar. "DON'T LEAVE!" He screamed out, immediately covering his mouth out of embarrassment, his face turning bright red in the process. Leon turned quickly and looked at him with shock. Besides scream of orgasmic pleasure, that was the loudest Roxas had ever been, at least around him. But his surprise was soon gone and his scowl returned. He stomped back towards the kid and towered above him, making the small blonde boy cower at the doorway.

"Have you ever wondered why I'm still around?"

"Leon I--"

"Have you _ever_ thought that maybe I'm here for more than just sex?" The kid's blue eyes widened. "You may think that everyone is the same Roxas, that everyone is just gonna end up hurting you but some people are different. Not everyone is going to _leave you_ Roxas." With those final words, left ringing in the kid's ears, washing around in his head, Leon left. He trotted down the stairs, treaded heavily down the street and finally got in his car and sped away. The kid stayed by the doorway, watching him leave again. This was too familiar.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuun! Anyways! I hope you guys actually read these A/N's cuz I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm starting another story. Yes, probably not the best idea considering how many I already have right? But alas, this is what I'm doing. I'm gonna update a couple more things before I start publishing the new one but I think it'll be pretty good! Hopefully anyways! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

Alrighty then. Kinda sorta announcement type thingy at the end in ANs.

* * *

Axel looked at the anal beads in front of him and cringed. He was always superbly creeped out when he had to ring those up, even more so by having to see what kind of people bought them. It was always the same type too, white collared business men mostly. He shook his head and rearranged them with a cringe. In the distance, the sound of the door opening was heard, but Axel was still too busy wondering why anyone would ever actually want to own anal beads. Marluxia however, was manning the register and got to deal with the customer first hand.

"Hi can I--um..." Marly paused when he saw who walked in. "I'm sorry can I see some ID or something?"

"Listen, I'm not gonna buy anything. I just wanted to know if Axel was here."

"Oh uh yes he is. Can I ask who's...asking for him?" Marl narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"Just go get him."

"Ok listen kid I can't--"

"Jesus christ fine! I'll find him myself!"

Axel heard that. The redhead looked down the aisle and someone rush past, walking past all the aisles, apparently looking for him. He arched his brow and walked to the edge of his aisle to get a better glance.

"Roxas?" The kid whipped around at the sound of his name and glared at the redhead who had called out to him.

"You!" He blatantly pointed and stomped towards him. "You can't do that!" Roxas yelled and threw his fists down.

"Do...what?"

"You can't just leave like that!" Roxas paused and thought for a second. "Ok technically you can. You had a _damn_ good excuse ok? But you didn't call me or text me or come back or anything! I thought you'd fucking fallen down a well or something!" The kid took a deep breath and then groaned, feeling it elevate into a frustrated scream. He sighed and suddenly felt better, until he looked back at Axel though. The man stood with his arms crossed, a crooked smirk aimed directly at the kid's face. "What?" Roxas hissed.

"You care." Axel chuckled and rested one hand on his hip. Roxas' eyes narrowed again. "You put up this big 'I don't give a fuck' front, but you totally do."

"I don't! You pissed me off! I came down here to yell at you!" The kid insisted but Axel merely shook his head, his smirk persistent as always.

"You like me dumb ass. Just admit it." Roxas huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He glared down at the tiling but soon sighed.

"Ok so if I do, so what? Nothings gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Haven't we discussed this? I don't like _relationships_."

"Fine. Then it's not a relationship."

"Then what is it?"

"Does it matter?" Axel's smirk changed into quite the sincere smile as Roxas rolled his eyes but let his gaze linger up to meet the green eyes.

"No. I guess not." He shrugged and the redhead nodded.

"Good." Axel turned back to the anal beads with a laugh and the kid watched him curiously.

"So uh...what now?"

"Now? I have to work. You should get outta the store cuz you're _definitely _not old enough to be in here. And I'll call you when I'm off." He finished with a smile and a look at the kid. Roxas nodded, completely confused about what had just happened and how Axel had somehow fast talked himself into the position of 'kind of boyfriend'. The kid turned and started back down the aisle. "Hey Roxas?" He turned back to see the guy watching him, holding a string of anal beads in his hands. "I'm sorry I didn't call you." He smirked and Roxas only nodded again.

~0~

The bus rides home, the walk down his festering street, they were all a blur. He was still utterly lost about everything that had happened that day. And then, just as he was beginning to think maybe it wouldn't be too bad, just one guy and shit? He ran into the worst person. The one guy who apparently hadn't been fast enough or tricky enough to get Roxas in the same position.

"Hey kid." Leon said and pulled Roxas out of his daze.

"Leon." He said, his eyes still hazy from the lack of focus for almost forever. "What are you--"

"I um kind of wanted to apologize?"

"Oh good. Another one..." Roxas mumbled to himself and shoved his thumb and forefinger in the corner of his eyes.

"So I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...get mad yesterday."

"No it's ok Leon, I just--"

"I know how you are you know? I don't expect anything serious from you. I mean we have fun right? That's all that matters?" Leon smirked down at the kid and ruffled his hair. Roxas couldn't help but smile lightly.

"Right." He replied with a gentle sigh, resting his head against Leon's broad shoulder as his heavy arm wrapped around him.

"So my place or yours?" The brunette asked with a grin, looking down at the boy under him. Roxas rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"How bout yours?" He answered and Leon nodded. Nothing was official right?

* * *

Ok here's the deal guys. A couple days ago I was planning on quitting writing. Well, not so much writing but publishing. I have too many stories honestly. I'm not dropping any or anything. I'm still planning on finishing the ones I have going right now, like this one, Goodbye Is Overrated and Salty Sweet. And I still have some ideas for new stories? But I'm not going to write anything new or publish anything new or even think about anything new until I'm finished with these because who knows? Maybe I'll wanna take a break or something. I'm still not sure. Just don't worry now because I'm still gonna finish these! Promise!


	18. Chapter 18

Blah blah authors note blah. More at the end. Promise.

* * *

Roxas took a heavy breath as he laid into the crook of Leon's shoulder and neck. Sure, one guy wouldn't be too bad, but why not have more? And there he was, re-arriving at his original thought process. He shook his head at himself, knowing that this was at least kind of wrong. He felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach that seemed to linger in his whole body, as if even his elbows were about to throw up.

"Holy shit." Roxas said with a shocked look aimed at the ceiling, listening to Leon's slow breathing. The kid felt guilty. "I have to go." He jumped out of the bed and immediately pulled on his pants.

"What? Why?"

"Did you ever wonder why I don't wanna be in relationships?" Roxas asked absentmindedly as he sank down on the bed and started tying his sneakers. Leon leaned up on his elbows and and looked at him with confusion.

"I uh never thought to ask?"

"Yea neither did I but now I'm a little curious so I have to get out of here. Right now."

"Where are you going?"

"Home? I guess? I don't know! Fuck!" The kid screamed out as he ran his hands through his hair, jumping back off the bed. "Why am I even caring now?!"

Leon was at a loss for words; he had seen the kid act crazy before but this was a different kind of crazy. This was a legit confusion, not just being drunk and stupid.

"Leon." Roxas said with a sigh, finally seeming to calm down some as he slowly sat on the corner of the bed again. But as soon as the sanity came, it was gone. "I have to get the fuck out of here." He bolted out the door and practically tumbled down the stairs, bursting through the front and trying to look casual as he walked down the street.

"Hey." Roxas looked to the car beside him and saw the flaming red hair poking out the window, that smirk beckoning him.

"I just had sex." Roxas said flat out, he wasn't interested in dancing around the subject for hours and feeling nauseous in the knees. Axel's smirk disappeared and his eyes widened slightly, but he didn't look angry or hurt, just surprised.

"Thanks for telling me? Do you wanna go get something to eat?" He asked and nodded at the empty seat beside him.

"You don't care?"

"Um well, we're not in a relationship right? So who cares? Did you use a condom?"

"Duh."

"Ok then no, I don't care. But seriously, I'm starving, get in the damn car." Axel smirked as he watched Roxas get in the car, watching him in return with an arched brow. They drove in silence, the kid still watching the redhead.

"Why don't you care?"

"Should I?"

"I don't know."

"Well you don't want a boyfriend. So I'm not your boyfriend. Which means you're not tied to me, at least in my book. So go ahead and have sex with whoever you want."

"Really." It wasn't a question. Roxas was ready to test this theory of Axel's and prove that the redhead was a lot less together than he appeared to be. They drove for another few miles in silence. "I had sex with your brother."

Axel's once straightened mouth turned up in a smirk.

"Twice." Roxas added, trying to cause the inevitable argument before it was too far for him to walk home. "I had sex with Reno."

"Within the last few hours?"

"Wha--no?"

"Then I don't care. Do me a favor though? Give me at least twenty four hours in between screwing my brother."

"I don't wanna sleep with your brother again."

"Good to know." Axel continued to smirk, knowing the kid was trying exceptionally hard to piss him off. He wouldn't let it work, he didn't care.

"No I wanna sleep with his roommate." The redhead laughed as he stopped and put on the parking break. Roxas hadn't even realized they were in a parking lot.

"Why are you trying so hard?"

"What?"

"You're trying to get me angry or something and I don't really know why."

"I just...I want you to know that you don't have a chance of being my boyfriend. I'm trying to make you aware that I'm gonna keep having sex with other guys. Maybe girls. I'll have sex with whoever I want." Axel had to bite his tongue to keep from bursting into laughter and spewing a million sarcastic comments.

"Whatever you say." Roxas narrowed his eyes, knowing damn well that Axel was about to bubble over with laughter, a giddy, girly laugh that could only be matched by a thirteen year old girl seeing her first penis. "Seriously. Let's go eat dude." Axel hopped out of the car, leaving the kid sitting there. He leaned against the door and looked into the window, gently tapping it with his finger and mouthing 'let's eat.'

"Yea, let's fucking eat." Roxas grumbled at his failed attempt. But then again, maybe it wasn't failed.

* * *

Heres the deal kiddies. I've got issues so instead of thinking about them and trying to solve them, I wrote instead. Yay for you! I never advertised or whatever, but like a million years ago (by which I mean the beginning of November) I wrote a halloween one shot haha I know I'm such a horrible self promoter but I just kind of wanted it to be read. So if anyone actually still reads this (which I hope they do), I hope you liked this chapter and please review to let me know you're still there. Please and thank you. Sorry it took so long, I'm ashamed. =\


	19. Chapter 19

Holy shit dude! Another one?! On a fucking roooole! hahaha Long semi-important (to me anyways) A/N at the end!

* * *

Axel stared blankly at the ceiling, his smirk faded long ago, his buzz lowly wearing off. The night with Roxas had been pleasant, at least to him. He couldn't tell if Roxas actually wanted to be there, or if he was just appeasing him; but he didn't care. Axel had forgotten how much he liked feeling someone on his arm, listening to their slow breathing, smiling gently at nothing at all.

"Shit!" Roxas bolted up, stirred from his sleep by something. Axel looked at him curiously as he leaned up on his own elbows. The kid looked around the unfamiliar room and rubbed his eyes. "What the fu--oh." He looked down at the redhead smiling at him.

"Bad dream?" The kid just shook his head and slammed back down on the bed, releasing all his breath as he went, sighing when his head hit the pillow.

"What time is it?"

"It's four thirty."

"In the morning?" Roxas lolled his head over, looking at the man who was nodding at the ceiling. "Why are you still awake?"

"I don't sleep much." The redhead shrugged softly and sat up, planting his feet on the carpet and scratching the back of his head as he tensed his thighs, locked his knees and stood. "I slept for about three hours though. That's enough." The kid rolled his eyes and sat up again, crossing one leg over the other and laying his elbows down on his knees, imitating the lotus position of ancient wise men.

"Well. Since I'm up now...I guess you could take me home?" Axel nodded as he looked around his room, wondering where he had thrown his pants but as his head swiveled around, he spotted the kid, staring into space, bored and somewhat sad.

"Do you wanna go home?"

"Wha...what?" Roxas looked at Axel with widened eyes.

"Do you want to go home? If you don't want to, we can stay here. Or go do something else?"

"What the hell can you do at four thirty in the morning?"

"Breakfast?" Axel replied with a smirk.

~0~

Roxas pushed his scrambled eggs around on his plate, watching them soak up syrup. He kept his face aimed at his plate, refusing to look at the redhead, knowing that if he did, he'd let a smile crack. And that was the last thing he wanted. He was not willing to admit that he liked spending time with Axel, even if they weren't having sex. The redhead however could already tell. He chomped on french fries with that same smirk as he watched the kid ignore him.

"Full?" Axel asked and Roxas finally looked up, absentmindedly grinning.

"Yea. Uh thanks for breakfast..." He mumbled, biting down on his bottom lip to stop the smile from exponentially growing.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why _exactly_ don't you want a boyfriend?"

"Well, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He replied with amusement.

"Why are you so _fixated_ on having a boyfriend?" Axel could only chuckle and shrug.

"I asked you first." He said and leaned forward slightly, watching those blue eyes roll and listening to that small sigh.

"Haven't we been over this?" Roxas asked with another sigh and rested his forehead in his palm. This whole relationship shit was getting annoying.

"No. All you've ever told me is you don't like relationships."

"Alright. Alright fine. It's just...it's the label you know? If we hang out, that's cool. If we fuck, that's great, especially if it's as good as it is between us. And if you like me or whatever, ok. And if I like you? Then chances are I'll keep talking to you and shit. But why the fuck do you have to tell me you're my boyfriend and I'm your boyfriend and blah blah blah. It's those words. They make people fucking nuts man! Once you name whatever it is you have, there are standards to live up to. And you can never _ever_ meet those standards...get it?" Roxas looked at Axel hopefully, but he just nodded slowly, still eating fries. The kid sighed again.

"No. No I get it. Once you do something like say 'relationship' it changes. I know that. But you know that the change isn't always bad right? Sometimes the change is some really good shit."

"Doubtful."

"Doubtful?"

"Listen, I've seen 'relationships'. People are miserable and they get hurt and they end and then you start a new one thinking 'Gee! This one's gonna be so _fucking_ different! This one's gonna be _great!_' And guess what?"

"What?" Axel smirked. He hadn't realized there were legitimate reasons behind the kid's serious distaste for relationships; he had thought he _seriously_ just liked sex a lot.

"It's not. It's not great. And it ends too."

"Not all of them end."

"Yea they do. Everybody dies." Roxas replied with a smart ass smirk and the redhead chuckled and merely looked at him curiously.

"Roxas, everyones got pet peeves about relationships." The kid's smirk faded as he listened. "Your pet peeve just happens to be the _relationship_."

* * *

So their conversation is loosely (by which I mean basically) based off a conversation I had with one of my friends. Can anyone guess who I played in that convo?! Person who gets it gets a virtual cookie! SPEAKING OF REWARDS. I HAVE A PROPOSITION. I would like to know if any of my readers are talented artists! Or you know even mediocre artists! I have a major hankering for some art work lately and since my strong suit is NOT drawing, like I said, I have a proposition. If anyone would LIKE (don't feel obligated!) I would really like someone to draw me some fanart! Of course in return I would definitely write you something! That's right! You can get yourself a personal one shot! Or maybe two shot or three shot depending on things! If anyone is interested, please say so in a review or send me a message and we can work it out! And I dunno if I've ever mentioned this, but if anyone ever wants to draw a scene or something from one of my stories, that would be hella sweet. Yea I just wanted to get all that out there. THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ THIS! Sorry for the obnoxiously long A/N and short chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

I know I know it's been a while since I've done like anything and I'm not even gonna bother making a promise because I know I probably won't keep it. I just honestly hope that my readers love me enough to stick through the long gaps like these? Please? *puppy eyes*

* * *

Thin knuckles, trying to break through the skin, raw, dry skin, rapped on the wooden door in front of him. Fingers tinkered across his skin, up the nape of his neck, through his hair.

_Crazy shit._

Axel couldn't contain the smirk on his face and he couldn't stop asking himself the same question. Why _did_ he want a boyfriend so bad? It wasn't even a want, it was a need. A soul consuming longing to know that someone loved him, to know that someone needed him as much as he needed them. It was just something that made him feel good.

"Ax? What are you doing here man?" Reno asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked down at his watch. "Dude it's six in the morning. I work in a bar, I need this time to sleep." Axel merely rolled his eyes as he pushed his way into the apartment.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." His brother replied as he closed the door, rubbing his eyes vigorously as he walked into the kitchen.

"Have I always been a uh...relationship guy?"

"Relationship? Like boyfriend girlfriend crap? Or uh boyfriend boyfriend crap in our case eh?"

"Seriously, can you remember a time I haven't thought I was like fucking head over heels for some guy?"

"Well I wouldn't say head over heels but there always seems to be someone in your life, yea." Reno answered as he swigged down a mouthful of orange juice. "Why dude?" He asked curiously as he ran his arm over his mouth.

"Dilemma. You're grotesque by the way." Axel added with a look of disgust as he sank down on the sofa. "No wonder Zack won't sleep with you."

"Hey! He's straight."

"So he says. Prolly just to keep you at bay." Reno pouted as he joined his brother on the couch, readjusting his boxers as he collapsed.

"Listen dude just cause you're having an existential crisis doesn't mean you can come to my house and be mean."

"Did you hear about Demyx?" Axel asked as he stared blankly at the television screen, nothing playing back to him, just a darkened reflection of the living room, a shadowed portrait of the two brothers sitting.

"Yea..." Reno said quietly and looked at his brother. "Is that what all this is about?"

"Kind of I guess. I mean not all about Dem...but there's this guy now but he wants nothing to do with relationships. In fact you know him."

"I do?"

"Yea. Roxas." Reno's eyes widened and he slowly slid off the couch, inching away from his brother. "What are you doing?" Axel asked with an amused smirk as he watched his brother try and escape him.

"Listen, I'm protecting myself. Last time we were both into the same guy I got my ass kicked."

"I'm not gonna beat you up." Ax rolled his eyes and nestled his head against the back cushion, raising his arms above his head and crossing them behind his neck. He did in fact remember what Reno was talking about. "Besides, I got the last one didn't I?"

"Don't you always get them?" Reno grumbled and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest like a defeated child.

"Buck up champ."

"No way. It's not fair. You got Demyx even though, _even though_ I knew him first! I went out with him first but noooo. Axel comes home and sees me with a cute blonde guy and it's all down hill from there." Reno sighed deeply and shoved his thumb in the corner of his eye, an action Axel watched with a gentle grin.

"Yea but you have to admit. Me and Dem were good together."

"Whatever." His brother said as he stretched his arms above his head and stood up form the sofa. "The point is Axel you may _think_ you can always get what you want but you actually can't. Yea, you got Demyx and basically everything else you wanted, but Roxas is different. I've known this kid longer than you have and he just won't budge."

"Have you ever _tried_ to date him?" Reno shrugged as he scratched the back of his head, gazing lazily into the kitchen. "See maybe that's the problem. Has anyone ever tried to actually date him or has everyone just been using him for sex?"

"You make us all sound creepy when you say it like that." Reno replied with a grimace.

"Well you are all a little creepy." Axel smirked as his brother rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'll leave. You can get back to your beauty sleep. You look like you need it."

"Har har. Get the fuck outta here." Reno said as he shoved his brother out.

"Later." Axel smirked and Reno rolled his eyes as he waved him down the hallway. He closed the door slowly behind him, leaning his bare back against it, hoping that conversation wouldn't disturb him enough to keep him from sleep. He rubbed the corners of his eyes again, sighing gently. He tried to make an intangible list of everyone he could remember seeing take Roxas home. Himself, Leon, Terra, Seifer, Lex. He was sure there was more, those were just the regulars. Reno clenched his shoulders, immediately feeling that familiar feeling of slight guilt, knowing it would build up. But just as he felt his heart start to sink into his feet, the door opened behind him.

"What the hell? Oh, hey man. Why are you up?"

"Uh my brother came by and woke me up." Reno replied as he watched Zack walk across the living room, into the hall and finally into his bedroom.

"Oh well are you going back to bed? I mean I don't care if you are but I just got off so could you like not make too much noise?"

"Nah I'm going back to bed, I got home at like five. Like I said Axel came by so I was just up." Reno sank back down onto the sofa and stared at Zack's back as he rifled through the fridge. "Dude can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Zack replied as he sniffed a take out container and put it back.

"Do you think I'm a creep?"

"What?" The tall raven haired man laughed and turned around to look at the sullen redhead. "Why?" He asked as he tried to restrain his smile.

"I dunno. I just..." Zack arched an eyebrow as he walked over into the living room and sat down next to Reno, making the redhead tense up and making his heart clench in his chest. Zack laid his hand on the other man's shoulder, making Reno look over at him with a quizzical expression.

"I dunno what you uh talked to your brother about? But you're not a creep or anything." He grinned as he gripped Reno's shoulder, not even noticing his reddening face, his legs crossed as he tried to keep his boxers closed. "Alright?" Reno just nodded and Zack nodded back with a grin as he stood and rested his hands on his lower back, staring down at Reno.

"Are you straight?" Reno blurted out and immediately regretted it. But instead Zack just laughed and leaned forward, planting his lips on Reno's forehead, causing him to close his eyes and hold his breath.

"I never _actually_ said that." Zack whispered and merely walked back into his room, leaving Reno to stare blankly into space.

"What the fuck."

* * *

Anyways I hope that was worth the wait. And I know. I always seem to add more drama and twists and turns than is necessary but it just wouldn't be my style without it. =D


	21. Chapter 21

Oh man are we at chapter 21 already? SO it's been a while. It always is with me, iiiiii know. But here's the thing. I accidentally rebooted my computer and I lost everything. EVERYTHING. I was totally devastated and found it very hard to convince myself to write something, but tonight, I sat down and re-read every chapter of this story and just had to write something more. I have to admit, I was slightly amused by my own story. As shallow as it sounds, frankly, I enjoyed it haha. Anyways! Please enjoy this newest chapter!

* * *

"So Roxas?" Leon wanted the kid's attention from the opposite end of the sofa. They were awkwardly distanced and frankly, it was making the older guy totally uncomfortable.

"Yea?" The kid turned his head and gazed down the furniture at his companion, friend, acquaintance, person. He wasn't exactly sure what Leon was and for the first time in the history of their relationship type thing, it bothered him not knowing what to call him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, there's like three feet separating us and usually you're on top of me by this point." Leon said jokingly and smirked, but frowned when Roxas turned his attention back to the TV, his exhausted expression focused clearly on the boob tube. "Seriously, what's wrong kid?"

"Leon remember when we like met?"

"Yea...why?"

"No reason..." Roxas mumbled and quietly crawled across the sofa to rest his head on Leon's lap. The older brunette worriedly stared down at Roxas' blank expression and gently ran his hand through the kid's hair.

"It was uh spring right?" Leon started and awkwardly cleared his throat as Roxas moved his head to look up at him.

"I was 16 which made you like 9?"

"Yep. Still pie eyed and innocent."

"You were never innocent." Leon said and rolled his eyes. "But yes you were 9. I was uh walking down the street, past the park right? And all of a sudden I hear this screech and some little brat comes running up. I'm the only person on the street so of course this brat grabs my arm, swings around my body and starts hitting me in the back, whispering 'go! go! come on!'" Roxas laughed and Leon felt relieved to hear that chuckle. "And I see five other little runts running up to me but they stop in their tracks once they see me. And then you, you idiot, poke your head out from around me and laugh and yell 'that's right!' and they all start backing off and turning around and leaving. And one says something like-"

"You're protecting a little queer. That's what he said." Roxas interrupted and finished the story.

"Yea. That's what he said." Leon responded with a frown and ruffled the kid's hair. "And that kid," He added with a sigh. "Is the story of how we met." They half smiled at each other. "Holy shit." Leon laughed and looked at the ceiling. "You were 9. That's wrong."

"Yea well that's life isn't it?" The kid nestled his head into Leon's lap and yawned loudly. "And then you looked down at me with this look of like 'what the fuck were you doing?' and I just laughed and started walking home. But then you did something weird you know that?"

"I did?"

"Yea. You stopped me." Roxas smiled to himself and stared at the TV. "You said maybe you should walk me home so I'd stay out of trouble. Then you came in, saw no one was home and said maybe you should stick around. And you never fucking left." They both laughed and stared at each other. "Man you're sick you know that?" Leon rolled his eyes good naturedly as the kid sat up.

"It's not like I was planning on eventually having sex with you. You were 9 years old freak. It was like four and a half years before anything..." Leon stopped himself and rolled his eyes again, simply sighing. The kid laughed again.

"Whatever. I _always_ had a crush on you and knew it would happen at some point, just not when I was a kid."

"You still _are_ a kid Rox." Leon said in a somewhat serious tone that was tainted by the smirk on his face. Roxas looked down at his hands and laid down again, placing his head on Leon's thigh.

"Whatever." He said and enjoyed the feeling of his companions hand softly stroking his head. Until his phone started going off and he saw it was Axel. "Hello?" He answered as he sat up again.

"Hi you wanna do something tonight?"

"Sure." Roxas grinned on the other end.

"Alright, see you at 8?"

"Sounds good." Roxas could hear Axel smirking on the other end, completely missing the frown on Leon's face.

"You _really_ like him." Leon said as he watched the kid snap the phone shut. Roxas just shrugged. "No come on, you can be honest with me." He nudged the kid who grinned slightly.

"I gotta go. I'll uh...talk to you later." The kid got up and left immediately, barely closing the door behind him.

"Yep, see you later kid." Leon sighed as he leaned further back into the couch.

* * *

Aw. I feel bad for Leon. =( Reviews are greatly appreciated! Lemme know you're still out there! PS - If anyone out there is into Bleach at all, I wrote a one shot for someone who made me some awesome fanart! Thanks again MorningFever!


	22. Chapter 22

It's fairly short but it's out right? Blatant advertising!! *cue the cheesy music* Do you like Zemyx? Well, if you do, do I have the story for you! It's called Dear Zexion, Sincerely Demyx. It's a lovely story on my new joint account with .Dance so check it out! And if you like AkuRoku, then you should check out my newest story You Knew Me Once found right here on the good ol' shiksa account!

* * *

Laying on top of Axel had become one of Roxas' favorite hobbies, especially naked when their bare skin pressed together, making it almost painfully impossible to separate, giving them excuses to be lazy and simply lay for hours on end. The kid giggled lightheartedly as he took a deep breath of relief, rubbing his eyes and moving his hand up onto his forehead, wiping away remaining sweat from the romping game the two boys had just partaken in. Axel looked down at the boy in his arms and smirked, the pressure on his chest too familiar, beautifully known to the man. He loved how the kid laughed after sex, it was amusing to him though he had to admit, at least to himself, that if anyone else had laughed after sex with him, he'd be furious. Roxas managed to pull it off.

"Damn we are _so_ good." Roxas gasped out and slicked his hair back as he angled his head to look at the man holding him. "I just can't get over it."

"Yea, I'm great." Axel sighed sarcastically and chuckled as he took a last drag on his cigarette, reaching his arm out to place it in the ashtray.

"Damn right." The kid said as he turned over, placing the palms of his hands on the redhead's chest, gently pressing his lips against the still sticky skin. He rested his chin on Axel's sternum and peered up at him, a smile staining his face.

"Hey guess what?" Axel said as he looked over at his alarm clock, the red numbers glaring back at him. "I'm officially twenty two."

"It's your birthday today?"

"By all technicalities, yea." Axel answered with a smirk as he took a deep breath and pulled the boy up his body and wrapped his arms around him. Roxas merely wriggled out of his grasp though; over snuggling was a flaw of sleeping with Axel however. The redhead was annoyingly touchy, at least in Roxas' eyes.

"You're old." The kid laughed as he rested his hand under his face and smiled at the redhead laying next to him.

"Yea, just older than--" But Axel stopped himself, his eyes wide all of a sudden.

"What?" Roxas asked with an arched brow and Axel scoffed, looking at him with slight disbelief.

"Your birthday was like...two weeks ago. Why didn't you like...say anything?" He asked with cautiousness, in case he had said something and maybe the redhead was just an awful person and completely forgot. But the kid just shrugged as much as he possibly could laying down.

"It's not a big deal." He said with a gentle grin. It honestly wasn't. His birthday had never been made into a big deal and he didn't expect that to change at any time.

"Of course it is! God I feel bad now." Axel pursed his lips in annoyance and leaned up on his elbow, looking down at Roxas who only looked up at him with curious eyes, the most innocent he had ever seen them. It was kind of surprising.

"Why?" He legitimately could not understand why the redhead was seeming to have such an issue with forgetting his birthday. Ever since he could remember, he had spent his birthday alone, or at least mostly alone. Leon stopped by whenever he could and one year, he even took him to the bar. That was the first time he ever got to go to the bar, the first time he met Reno. That was the first time he and Leon had had sex. Roxas frowned suddenly and turned on his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Hey, you ok?" Axel asked as he laid his hand on the side of the sandy haired kid's face, making him look back over at the redhead. Roxas nodded with a crooked frown. "You're lying." Now Axel frowned, somewhat wishing he hadn't brought it up, knowing he had managed to make the kid feel bad.

"No, really. I'm fine." Roxas refocused on the ceiling as Axel bit his lip and tried to think.

"I can give you a birthday present." He said with a sly smirk as his hand laid on the boy's stomach, making him smile slightly.

"Oh really." He said sarcastically as he watched Axel move along down his body, feeling his lips press against his skin, making him bite his lip in anticipation.

"Yea. Really." Axel said between kissing until he was laying his lips on the boy's thighs, running his hands up his legs and squeezing Roxas' thighs as he put his skillful tongue to work. Gently running his tongue along the contour of Roxas' penis, smirking to himself as he heard the kid squeal and moan, wriggling under his hands as his instincts told him to move but tried to force himself to stay put. The redhead finally stopped teasing as he took the entire member into his mouth, circling his tongue around the edges, pushing it back into his throat. Roxas moaned loudly, ignoring the blush creeping across his face as he clenched the sheet beneath him. He felt the lips turn up into a smile as his hips involuntarily moved.

"Ungh..." Roxas mumbled out an incomprehensible sigh as he leaned up on his elbows, only for a moment, just to sink back down into the bed with a moaning laugh as Axel's teeth slowly scraped along him, the redhead's fingers digging deeper into his thighs, holding his waist down, his thumbs pressing and rubbing against the bones between his thighs and pelvis. The kid continued to struggle between laughing and moaning, trying to breathe, stretching his neck up and biting down on his lips, eventually finishing and tossing his head back with a soft cry that ended with a panting giggle. "You are...too good." He exclaimed, his eyes droopy now as Axel licked him clean, kissing his stomach as he came back up his body, eventually planting his lips right on top of the kid's.

"Happy birthday Roxas." He said with a smirk, making the boy laugh again.

~0~

Axel's head swam as he sat up and looked at his clock. He had to do a double take when he saw the time. He had slept for a full eight hours. Unbelievable. He hadn't slept for more than four hours since he was fifteen. He warily swiveled around on the bed, placing his feet on the carpet and getting up, walking out, only to find the kid on the couch.

"Hey." Roxas said once he saw him, grinning lightly as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Hey." The redhead responded with a smirk as he sat down next to him. They watched TV in silence until Axel decided it was now or never. "Can I ask you something?"

"Are you going to ask me to be your boyfriend?" He asked back, still watching the television nonchalantly.

"No." Axel responded with a smirk.

"Then ask away." Roxas grinned at him now.

"Well um..." He paused, unsure now of whether or not he should ask.

"Spit it out!" The kid shouted playfully, a grin still on his pretty little face.

"I was just wondering, and uh feel free to say no. Totally free to say no. But I mean, Demyx's funeral is this Saturday...and I don't think I can do it alone." Axel said quietly, focusing on his hands, intertwined as they sat on his lap. Roxas' grin faded, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "I just thought maybe you could come with me. I mean we don't even have to talk to anyone. I doubt anyone will _want_ to talk to me. We can sit in the back and...I just need to go but I _can't_ go alone."

"W-why don't you go with Marluxia?"

"Marluxia's not exactly--"

"I have to go. Um now. I have to be home and I just have to go. We can talk later ok?" Roxas interrupted and rambled as he pulled on his pants, walking towards the door and grabbed his jacket, seemingly in one fell swoop. Axel frowned lightly as he watched him scramble to get out of the apartment.

"Alright, lemme get my keys and--"

"No, don't even worry about it. It's nice. I'm gonna walk." Roxas tried to smile but found it difficult, so instead he merely opened the door and walked out. As soon as he was out of the building, he felt sick. He held his stomach with one hand, rubbing his eyes with the other.

_I knew I should have gotten out of there earlier._

Axel sighed as he stared at the door, raising his hands and digging his thumbs into the corners of his eyes.

"Well..." He sighed again and stared at the door again. "That didn't go well."

* * *

Way to be an ass Roxas . Reviews are always greatly appreciated! And if you'd like, try and check out the stuff I mentioned at the top! It would be completely lovely of you :D


	23. Chapter 23

Oooh look how nice and long this one is! (no pun intended)

* * *

"Can you _believe_ that?" The kid scoffed loudly and tipped his drink back towards his mouth, gulping it down vigorously. Leon watched him with an arched brow, his arms crossed on top of the bar, one hand gripping a sweating bottle of beer. "I mean that he even asked me that." Roxas scoffed again as he finished off his drink, looking down into the now empty glass with a sideways frown. "Do I _seem_ like the type of guy who would be comfortable going to your exes funeral? Is _anyone_ that type of guy? I mean jesus." He rambled on, waving his cup around in the air, calling Reno over to their side.

"Another one?" The redhead asked with a look somewhere between uncomfortable amusement and unwanted worry.

"Damn right fire crotch. Tonight, I am drinking away my problems. Your brother being one of them." Roxas blatantly pointed in the bartender's face, blathering about issues that no one particularly seemed to care about but him. Leon and Reno glanced at each other for a moment before the brunette shook his head lightly and sucked down his beer with one swill.

"Ok, you're done." Leon said and stood, laying his heavy hand down on the kid's shoulder but he was quickly shrugged off.

"Get the hell off of me." Roxas slurred out angrily, dramatically throwing his arm forward, bumping into the bar and grimacing as he let his head fall forward. "I want another drink!" He yelled, gaining the attention of anyone close by. Reno looked at Leon, the kid's glass clenched in his hand but the brunette shook his head firmly and Reno put it down.

"You're wasted. I'm taking you home."

"Gee thanks ya fucking chaperone wannabe. News flash sugar pie, can't _fuck _the kid you're supposed to be 'taking care' of you stupid asshole!" Roxas yelled and that was it, Leon had had enough. He lifted the kid with ease, tossing the lithe figure over his shoulder and nodded goodbye to the bartender who watched with wide eyes. "PUT ME DOWN!" The kid screamed but it proved fruitless. The man carried him up the street, all the drunks passing by and pointing as they laughed, and finally up the stairs and into his apartment. "Let go of me dick wad!" The kid shouted but Leon wasn't finished yet. The walk had been sobering but not nearly sobering enough, at least for Leon because he walked straight into the bathroom and threw him in the shower. Roxas' body slammed against the grimy tiles and he sank down, feeling tears fall from his eyes. The pain was enormous but the shock of the freezing cold water didn't help. He gasped and struggled for breath, his hands desperately trying to reach for any sort of help, but Leon grabbed his collar and pulled him up to his knees. "What's your problem?!" He shrieked, slightly terrified, slightly furious, his sobs now shaking his entire body, his eyes trying to fight the freezing water, his lungs striving to breathe.

"You Roxas!" Leon yelled back, ignoring the knocking from his neighbor, the screaming and crashing into walls obviously being too loud for three in the morning. "You are my fucking problem!" He clenched his fist, throwing it back as if he was going to strike the kid right across the face, but he knew he wouldn't, he just had to get this fucking point across. He had to get the kid to understand, to get it through his thick fucking childish skull. "Why don't you get it Roxas?" Leon said with a sigh, feeling his grip on the kid's collar loosen.

"Get...what?" He gasped out, unable to tell the difference between the water spraying down on him from the shower and his own tears streaming down his face. Roxas was weeping, trying to breathe, trying to understand what the fuck was going on.

"You make it fucking _impossible_ for people to like you you idiot! You are an awful person. You're an asshole, you're a total fucking slut, you're just some stupid fucked up kid who is fucking starving for attention." Leon shook him angrily, squeezing his own eyes shut as he tried to let it all out, vent it until he felt completely empty of all the resentment and hate that had mixed with the strange somewhat platonic, somewhat not so platonic love that he had harnessed for the kid.

"Leon...please! Please let me go!" Roxas cried, his head falling forward as he wept.

"Roxas you make it so hard for people to fucking care about you because you push _everyone_ away--"

"Not you! Not you Leon you asshole! I've never--"

"Fuck you kid! Bull shit you haven't done the same thing to me that you've done to everyone else!" He screamed, his hands unintentionally tightening. "Just fucking _listen_ to me. You push everyone away and you have to stop. I have stuck around, but not everyone will. Fuck, I don't know how much longer I can. You make it so hard Roxas but for some _fucking _reason, people _want_ to like you, they want to love you." Leon let go finally and Roxas slowly sank down into the tub, his back sliding against the tiles, still crying softly. The older man reached over and turned off the water, sitting himself down on the toilet and resting his head in his hands. "Roxas you have to _let them_." The kid tried to stop crying but for some reason he couldn't, he only nodded and started to crawl out of the tub.

"Ok..." He said and wiped at his eyes, whimpering like a child does when they've finished sobbing. He inched closer to Leon and rested his head on his knee, still nodding. Leon looked down at him with pity and finally rested his hand on the boy's sandy blonde head.

"I'm sorry." The brunette said as he wrapped his arms around the kid's shoulders, Roxas looking up at him, his tears starting to dry. The two of them stood, the older one having to help the younger one up, gently running his hand over the boy's shoulder and arm. "You're gonna have bruises..." Leon said with a sigh. "I'm sorry about that too."

"I've had bruises before...I'll be fine..." Roxas struggled to say. They walked towards the bedroom, the kid practically collapsing on the bed. Leon flipped off the light and joined him, trying to gently wrap his arms around Roxas and pull him into his chest. The kid sighed and curled up. "Was throwing me really necessary?" He said, his eyes already dropping. The older man merely smirked as he rested his chin on top of the boy's head.

"I had to get my point across." Roxas nodded but he was already long gone into the dream world. "Good night kid." Leon whispered before closing his own eyes and allowing himself to fall asleep.

~0~

The tie was too tight, he felt like he was choking. The jacket was obnoxiously warm, the button up shirt was itchy, the pants were strangling his cock and he thought he might die. The redhead ran his fingers through hair, slicking it back as he looked into the mirror and sighed gently. Axel felt completely ridiculous. "I feel ridiculous." He called out loudly but Marluxia merely rolled his eyes as he walked into the bedroom, looking in the mirror and tightening his own tie.

"You look fabulous dear." The man said, leaning closer to the mirror and gently running his finger over his eyebrow, smoothing down any unkempt hairs. "Alright, ready to go?" He looked over at his friend who still stared at himself in the mirror with a look of annoyance, struggling to adjust the strain on his neck. "Hey, are you gonna be able to handle this?" Marly asked with a surprising amount of compassion. Axel looked at him with an arched brow but his only response was rolled eyes. "Fine. I can't be a feeling human being, whatever." He sighed and tugged at his ponytail, looking over and pushing back a stray hair from Axel's forehead. They nodded at each other and left the bedroom.

The drive was completely silent. Axel stared out his window and Marluxia, for once, gave his full attention to the road. The two didn't even bother trying to talk, they knew it would be fruitless. The tiny church came up on the horizon and Axel shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Are we late?"

"No, we're just going for the funeral. Just like you wanted." Marluxia answered simply, turning into the parking lot and stopping abruptly. Axel spotted his brother leaning against the corner of the building, a cigarette attached to his lips. Reno looked up to the sky and blew smoke, shaking his head gently and finally spotting the two men walking towards him.

"Hey guys." He said with a smirk as he flicked his butt to the ground. "You're right on time." The three men walked into the building and looked around the lobby. Axel immediately spotted the kid. Roxas was obviously uncomfortable in his suit, raising up on his heels and then sinking back down. He raised his hand to his neck and yanked at his tie, trying to loosen it without completely untying it. The redhead smirked gently as he watched with curiosity. "He called me this morning at like seven and asked if he could come with me." Reno whispered to his brother and Axel nodded, his eyes still focused on the kid. He was shoved forward by his brother who took the hint and finally walked over, gaining Roxas' attention.

"Hi..." He mumbled quietly, gently rubbing his arm.

"Well hi." Axel replied with a smirk but it faded as he raised his hand and delicately touched his fingers to the boy's cheek, softly turning his head. "What the hell happened to you?" The redhead asked as he gazed at the slowly darkening bruise on the kid's face.

"Nothing." Roxas said and grabbed Axel's thin hand, intertwining their fingers in hopes of distracting him. The redhead's focus moved down to their hands. The kid succeeded. "I'm sorry about the other night ok?" Axel just nodded and met the kid's eyes once more, a sad smile streaking out along his lips.

"Ok." He merely replied and their fingers separated as they walked into the chapel.

Roxas lingered behind, still completely uncomfortable with the idea of being here, but he was trying right? Axel only looked down at the floor, trying to go unnoticed which was difficult with his flaming hair and enormous stature. Marluxia and Reno waved them over, praying silently that no one would see them. But it was too late.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Axel looked back up and saw the person he least needed to see at this point.

"Xion, I'm just here--"

"No one wants you here!" The tiny girl yelled out, standing at the front of the aisle, her small fists thrown down and clenched, her knuckles turning white. Axel tried to stand strong but even with her tiny stature, Xion had always been intimidating. He glanced behind her to see Vincent and Genesis who watched him apologetically. They had been friends once, he had known almost everyone in this room before. What had happened? Life happened. He tried to cough, to swallow, to breathe but he suddenly felt overwhelmed.

"Come on, just sit down Xi." Genesis whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder, trying to sit her back down, but it was pointless. She stomped forward, towards the redhead she was indignant on not having here.

"No! NO! He doesn't deserve to be here!" She yelled as she came up to him, having to look directly up in order to look into his bright green eyes. Axel felt significantly uncomfortable but he had to physically hold back a smile as he looked down at her small face, the one he . This was the girl who had been Demyx's brother best friend. Zexion. That was his name. Axel sighed with relief as he remembered the other boy's name. He had been irrevocably distressed since seeing him standing on the porch, watching Demyx slam his fists down on the hood of his car. That night seemed a million years ago now and Axel felt a pang in his stomach, a mix of wanting to cry and vomit at the same time.

"I didn't come to cause problems. I really just want to pay my respects to Demyx." He managed to get out but Xion only shook her head violently.

"Leave!" The raven haired girl screamed out but Vincent came up behind her, placing both of his heavy hands on her shoulders.

"No." Roxas stated firmly as he came up from behind and wrapped his hand around the redhead's. "He's not leaving." He felt sick to his stomach, he felt like he was about to faint. Roxas wasn't this strong, he couldn't handle that but this girl seemed to be unreasonable.

"You can't--" She tried but Roxas shook his head before interrupting her.

"Well we are."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Xion whispered vehemently and the kid tried not to let his inner flinch become physical.

"I'm not anyone. But we're not here to do anything but listen." He said, tightening his clasp on Axel's hand. The redhead looked down and watched him with widened eyes, eventually looking up to meet Vincent's, which looked at him below an arched brow. Axel could see Xion physically steaming, but then she broke. He felt that pang of nausea grow stronger when he saw the tears start freely streaming down her face. Her anger turned into sadness as she began shaking with sobs and she threw Vincent's hands off of her and ran out. Vincent sighed and shook his head as he watched her and then looked at Axel.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset her or anything..." The redhead said but Vincent only shook his head in dismissal.

"Today would have been awful for her with or without you." He said and started to follow her out. Axel only nodded and turned to watch him.

"Thanks." The redhead whispered as the two took their seats.

"You're welcome." Roxas whispered back, closing his eyes as he felt his stomach resettle.

* * *

Ok! So now that you knoooow that Roxas goes to the funeral I can post the newest chapter of Goodbye Is Overrated! I was holding it off because the little skank himself makes a lovely guest appearance. :D So be sure to check it out if you just cannot get enough of the wonderful Roxykins. Reviews are always appreciated!


	24. Chapter 24

Woot! Back on a roll! In case anyone forgot, Roxas had some sense knocked into him by Leon and showed up at Demyx and Zexion's funeral with Reno, followed by a cameo in Goodbye Is Overrated :D

* * *

"So...the tiny girl? The one with the black hair? Who the _hell_ is that?" Roxas asked as he carefully watched Axel, his hands on the steering wheel, his intense gaze focused on the road before them. However, when he let a smirk crack out on his lips, the kid's stomach suddenly felt much less tense.

"_That_ is Xion. She was Zexion's best friend, totally crazy sometimes, everyone at school knows her as a little nympho. Kinda like you." The redhead turned to smirk at the kid, but Roxas only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm surprised you don't know her, you go to the same school as her. Actually, I'm surprised no one recognized you today. I mean all those people, the kids? You went to school with all of them."

"You're forgetting. I just finished my freshman year. You're making me out to be older in your head." He argued and Axel scoffed.

"You seem a lot older than a freshman."

"That's because I am." The sandy haired kid smiled. "I'm a sophomore." His companion in the driver's seat laughed as he rubbed the corners of his eyes, digging his thumbs in like usual, only prompting the younger boy to grab them, retreating them into his lap as he stared out the window, nonchalantly intertwining their fingers on his thighs. Axel did his best not to act surprised, a new tactic for the redhead. He figured the less surprised he acted when Roxas did something remotely revealing of the fact that he did indeed like him, the more natural it would be, the easier it would be for the kid. And so Axel continued driving, one hand on the wheel, one hand connected to the kid's smaller one.

"Are you hungry?"

"Surprisingly no. I surpassed the munchies stage and now I'm just bleh."

"Munchies? You were stoned?" Axel asked, half entertained and half confused. Maybe a little jealous that he hadn't thought of it himself.

"Yea, me and Namine, the blonde girl? We smoked a joint outside the church...thing." Roxas struggled for the words. He never knew how to word things like this. Anything having to do with religion, death, seriousness. It just wasn't his forte. "I'm sorry I brought it but I didn't think I could handle all this very well without something."

"No it's fine. I mean I get that. That whole situation kind of sucked."

"Do you want to...I dunno, talk about it?" Roxas asked, his eyes a little wide with surprise at himself for letting the words escape his lips.

"Are you trying to be a good person right now?" Ax asked with a smirk but shook his head. "No, I don't need to talk about it."

"You're sure? I mean while you have me in this really weird and uncharacteristic mood of niceness, you might wanna take advantage of it. No pun intended."

"Of course not." He replied and laughed, slowing down though once he felt his entire body tense up. This wasn't unusual lately though, every once in a while Axel couldn't help but feel miserable. Ever since hearing about Demyx, even when he was with Roxas or his friends, he felt miserable occasionally. It was just something he had to get used to apparently. "I'm just gonna pull over. For a few minutes. But I'm fine, we don't have to talk or anything." He explained as he turned the wheel, stopping his car on the side of the road and resting his head on the backs of his hands, the steering wheel pressed into his palms. Roxas looked on with worry, uncomfortably glancing out the window occasionally.

"Talk about something. Please? Tell me about all the people at the...thing." He was wary of the word 'funeral' for obvious reasons. "So the tiny girl is Xion, how do you know her?" The redhead smirked, his eyes closed, his face hidden. The kid was trying really hard surprisingly enough.

"Uh I knew her because Demyx knew her. I never went to school with her and she was friends with his brother and she was at the house sometimes when I was there."

"And everyone else? Who were those guys she was with? Like the buff, scary one? And the less buff, still scary one?"

"That would be Vincent, buff one. And Genesis, less buff one."

"Did you know them?"

"I did, we actually used to be really good friends. They were sophomores when I was a senior."

"Ah, so d'you fuck either of them?" The kid asked with a grin, letting it widen when Axel scoffed gently.

"Vincent is straight but no for Gen, I started dating Demyx as soon as I met him basically."

"Oh, I didn't know. You guys were together kind of a long time weren't you?"

"Uh four years, yea." Axel nodded against the plastic of the wheel beneath him, staring down at the horn in despair. What was wrong with him? "Actually Reno knew him first. Reno met him at school and asked him out on a date and he made the mistake of bringing him home one night and I uh saw him and that was it. I wanted him and that was it so I got him. It wasn't hard honestly. I remember finding him at school and basically cornering him at his locker and he looked at me with those freaking blue eyes and he smiled and after that...well, needless to say Reno was out of the picture."

"Nice, kind of a douche bag move." Roxas smirked again and so did Axel, still hidden by his arms.

"Yea, it was but I'm an incredibly selfish person so I just took what I wanted." He said, turning his head to smile at the kid in the passenger seat.

"So, before...me. Before me, did you ever cheat on him?" Axel sighed and lifted his head, staring at the ceiling as he leaned back in his seat, releasing the lever that sent him flying backwards. His lips turned up a little as he pictured Demyx's smiling face above his. This same spot, too many times.

"No. Never. I loved him. I loved him more than anything, more than I thought possible. I loved Demyx a lot." The redhead continued to stare at the top of the car, missing Roxas' saddened glance out the window, his chin resting on his fist, trying not to look at the man in the driver's seat.

"Why'd you do it then? Why did you cheat on him?" Axel pondered the question silently, the same one he had asked himself multiple times before, the one he hadn't been able to get out of his head for the past few months.

"I don't know. I really don't. That's a shitty answer but I can't give you anything better. I loved him but I did something stupid." He turned his head and finally spotted the kid, watching the unmoving road outside the window, his eyes sad, his mouth frowning gently, his whole demeanor much less confident than he had ever seen. "Are you ok?"

"Me? Yea, fine." Roxas turned his attention back to the driver, pasting a false smart ass smirk on his face, but it was translucent.

"If it helps...Rox, I don't...I guess I don't regret doing it. I loved Demyx, I really did. I know no one really believes me anymore, I know no one thinks I ever deserved him, I know all that. And I feel terrible for hurting him, I feel terrible that he's gone before I could even have the chance to make it better but...I don't regret meeting you? Make sense? I really...you don't wanna hear it, I know, but I like you. That's all I'll say. Just that I like you." The kid sat silently, not sure where to go after that. No one ever put it like that before. No one had ever said anything remotely like that and for the first time, he felt loved. He knew Axel didn't say he loved him but that's how he felt. More than his mother, more than Leon, more than himself, Axel loved him. He moved slowly across the divide, lifting his knee over first, shifting his entire body to Axel's side, finally straddling the redhead's lap, looking down at him with a questioning look. "Roxas." He said quietly, lifting his hand to gently press it against the kid's face, running his thumb down the outline of his cheek, his jaw, his bottom lip. Roxas' eyes closed, keeping them shut, still unwilling to look at the man beneath him; he leaned down slowly, resting his head against the man's chest, letting the man's hands move, one arm wrapping around his back, the other running softly through his hair.

"Axel?"

"Yea Rox?"

"I like you too."

* * *

Sorry if it seems short, but I thought this would be a good cliffhanger type end point and my beta for this story (the oh so lovely Redfaerie, thanks again for doing this!) agreed apparently so there it is! Tada!


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to Redfaerie for beta-ing! I rewrote the beginning but it turned out too short I think, but I've been dying to get everything out.

* * *

There was a constant gnawing in the kid's stomach nowadays. He wasn't sure what caused it but it was easy enough to ignore. The minute he had told Axel the truth, sitting in that car, after the funeral, it had started. The words escaped his mouth. _I like you too. _And there was nothing he could do after that except lay against the other man's chest, listening to his controlled breathing. Roxas' stomach hadn't been completely calm since the day before the funeral. Maybe even before that, he couldn't recall anymore.

Axel hadn't said anything in reply. But the way he held him, the way he ran his thin fingers through his hair, it didn't change. He had no idea how much time passed in that car but he didn't care. It was nice. Two months had passed since he had said it and the stupid gnawing never quit. Summer ended, school restarted, Roxas slept with no one but Axel for two months. It was a seemingly incredible feat for him. He hadn't seen Leon in weeks, he hadn't seen basically anyone but Axel, Axel's friends, Axel's brother. Weirdly enough however, it seemed like enough for him. Roxas seemed happy with Axel, doing whatever it was they were doing. Boyfriend was still not in his vocabulary but he felt happy enough. If only he could officially get rid of the distressing, nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

~0~

"Doesn't it bug you?"

"Doesn't what bug me?"

"That he's so much older than you." The kid smirked at the blonde's question from the other line. She had no idea, they hadn't delved into his sexual history and he was hoping they wouldn't have to any time soon. He was kind of enjoying that his new friend thought he was at least semi-innocent.

"Not really. I'm honestly just...indifferent."

"Interesting," Namine said with a small sigh.

"But I have a question," he interrupted her thoughts. "I mean, don't be pissed or anything, but are you sure it's like ok that you're talking to me? You know, fraternizing with the enemy and what not?"

"You're the enemy?"

"Your cousins ex-boyfriends new sex person?"

"I don't...I don't really know how to explain it. I try not to think about it. I love Demyx, he was...amazing. Him and Zex kinda helped me but now you sort of help me? It's confusing but in a very strange way and if there had been other circumstances, I think Dem would've liked you. I think they would've approved of you. But if the first time Dem met you, you hadn't been blowing his boyfriend, it mighta been easier for him to like you."

"Makes sense. Damn me and my whorish nature." Namine smiled on the other end and Roxas could practically hear her lips turning up. The guilt he had been suppressing for quite a while now was somewhat alleviated, lifted out of him. He didn't know if it was because of Namine or Axel or anything but he was thankful. He did not enjoy that feeling.

"So are you happy Roxas?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you _happy_? It's a pretty simple question,"

"I think so? Why are you asking?"

"No reason I suppose,"

"Are you happy?" Silence was his response. "Nam?"

"I am happy, very happy." He was slightly surprised at such a sure answer. She was just so positive about it. "I didn't think I could be, but I am." She laughed gently. "Oh shit, I have to go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye Nam,"

"Bye Roxas,"

The kid sat quietly on his sofa, wondering why he wasn't as sure as she was. He had thought that he was happy, but being asked so forwardly had thrown him off. Had he been happy before everything with Axel? He couldn't remember now. And then his phone went off again.

_I'll be off at nine, meet at Renos?_

"Sure, why not?" He sighed out, trying to push all previous thoughts from his mind. Standing and looking around the empty living room, he decided he was lonely and hanging out with Reno for two hours had to be better than nothing.

~0~

"Yeah? Oh, hey kid." Roxas only rolled his eyes when he heard the nickname.

"You _definitely _don't have any right to call me that." He mumbled as he pushed his way past Zack in the doorway and plopped down onto the sofa. "Where's Reno?"

"Covering the early shift at the bar,"

"And why are you here?"

"I don't go to work until eleven."

"When will fire crotch be home?"

"You sure are full of questions tonight," The man said with a smile as he joined the kid on the couch. "I think I should be the one asking the questions. Why are _you_ here?"

"I'm meeting Axel here, he gets off at nine sooo I'm just being patient."

"You realize it's like seven thirty? Why didn't you come by later?"

"I was lonely,"

"Aw poor baby," He smirked and chuckled. "So I heard you haven't seen Leon in a while."

"Why does that matter to you?"

"Just tryin' to make conversation, you know, be pleasant and all that?" Roxas only sighed and shifted in his seat. "So why not? I thought you and Leon were all tight knit and shit."

"I thought so too," he murmured but shook his head and sighed again. "I just haven't seen him around in a while, I think he's avoiding me. I think your boy toy roommate told him about me and Axel."

"You think Reno would do that?"

"I dunno, maybe. I just don't think Reno knows how to keep his mouth shut sometimes." Zack smirked as he recalled certain things that were never actually meant to be said, questions meant to remain unasked. 'Are you straight?' still rung through his head occasionally, making him grin at the image of Reno's surprised face still stuck in his mind.

"He doesn't have a filter," He scoffed as he rested his chin against his fist, staring down at the boy next to him. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"If it'll kill the time," he responded with yet another sigh. He couldn't get these annoying little thoughts out of his mind. _Why am I not having sex with whoever I want? Why am I not positively happy? What the hell is being with Axel doing to me? Why am I changing? _An hour passed quickly, whatever crap movie Zack had turned on was lost on him as he was drowning in his mind right now. And then the ultimate thought finally popped up. _Zack is sexy._ And he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering away from the screen to the man next to him. _Buff, pretty face, nice hair. _Then he couldn't stop his hands as they reached around his couch companions neck and pulled that pretty face closer, planting his lips firmly against the other pair. While at first, they eyes staring back at him were surprised, they almost immediately lightened up with a grin and gentle shrug, as if to say 'Why the hell not?' And so their lips met, tongues tangled, hands strongly swept over skin and just as Zack's fingers slipped under the waist of the kid's jeans, the door opened and a now slack-jawed redhead stood with wide eyes.

"H-Hey..." Reno stammered as he blindly pawed at the door, trying to close it with little success. Roxas pulled back abruptly and wiped the back of his hand across his lips, prompting Zack to look at him with an arched brow, simultaneously avoiding Reno's gawking.

"Tell Axel I waited, but I needed to get home." The kid said quietly as he left the apartment without another word or look at either of the men. "_Shit_," he couldn't help whispering once he was rushing down the hall. On one hand, that was fun. Zack _was_ sexy and he had always known he was gay, despite Reno's constant yammering that his super fine roommate was a total breeder with no interest in dick. That was _fun_. This line of thought was heavy, but there was still a nagging in his stomach now. _You shouldn't have done that_. The previous gnawing that was elicited by some sort of enjoyment was now rapturously replaced by some sort of...guilt. Oh good, that lovely feeling he thought he'd gotten rid of.

* * *

Dun dun dun! I know, Roxas is a total whore. Didn't think he was gonna change that much did you? Anywho! One thing Redfaerie mentioned was Namine and Roxas' relationship being like BAM which in this, it totally is. Darlings, I am referring you to Goodbye Is Overrated, chapter 15 where Namine and Roxas meet and two months have passed since then and they've become close friends. I'm sorry, I'm totally redirecting you instead of adding more to this chapter, but I think you've gotten enough, don't you? xD


	26. Chapter 26

For real I am crazy on top of shit! While my real life might be crumbling, my stories are thriving! You lucky beneficiaries of said stress. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the intense drama that I am building up slowly, slowly..

* * *

Reno only stood at the door, the sound of the slam still reverberating back at him. He was in shock, he thought he might shatter, fall into pieces right at the entryway of the apartment. What the hell just happened? He was at work and then he came home and they were kissing. His brothers boyfriend and his roommate, who he had forever thought to be straight, were making out. What the _fuck_ just happened?

"What the fuck just happened?" He managed to utter, his voice soft and high, almost cracking. "What the fuck?" He yelped and then it snapped. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was broken now. "What the fuck are you thinking? What did you just _do_?" Zack sighed gently as he stood, arching his back, pointing his chin to the ceiling, stretching his neck up. He grabbed his jacket, slipped it on and looked out the bay window. "Where are you going?"

"You're asking so many questions Reno," the redheads jaw dropped as he watched his roommate walk towards him and lay his hand on the doorknob. "You never ask questions, so why now?"

"You were making out with my brothers boyfriend jackass!"

"Not his boyfriend, that's Roxas." He said as he whipped the door open and pointed down the hallway, but the kid was long gone. "That's a fucking kid. A kid who doesn't want a _boyfriend_, who doesn't wanna date your goddamn brother. And besides, if it was serious, you're a pretty shitty brother for fucking him on the down low."

"Fuck off! That was months ago! Before I even _knew_-"

"Doesn't fucking matter anyways. That is Roxas. Not your brothers boyfriend, not your boyfriend, not _anyones_ boyfriend. And the sooner Axel realizes that, maybe it's for the better. I did him a favor, alright?"

"So what? You gonna tell him?" Reno asked as he scowled, grimacing when Zack stepped out into the hall. The elevator dinged happily, grabbing the attention of the two men who stood in the doorway, both faces turned down the hall now. A red head to match the other emerged with a grin, until he saw the other two, glowering and avoiding eye contact.

"What's up with you two?" Axel asked as he walked towards them, his brow raised in curiosity. "Are you heading out Zack?"

"Yeah, I have work." He said with a glance at the guest then back at the floor as he shuffled into the elevator, shaking his head at Reno as the doors shut on him.

"What's up with him?" He aimed his thumb back at the elevator as he walked into the apartment, sinking down into the sofa. "Hey, where's Roxas?" He looked at his brother and Reno felt like falling apart again. How the hell was he supposed to tell Axel what he had seen? How the hell was he supposed to break news like that? There was no good way for this to go. _Axel, the kid's a skank like he always was. Roxas is a whore. He's a slut. _None of that would work, it would only make him feel worse, but this wasn't really about him. He hated when it wasn't about him.

"He uh...he said he had to go.."

"Oh, weird. We were supposed to meet here but I guess he had some other plans?"

"I guess," Reno finally left the entrance and joined his twin on the couch.

"Did you and Zack get in a fight?" His brother wouldn't meet his gaze. "Trouble in paradise?" He asked with a smirk, nudging his brother's rib cage playfully but nothing. No protests, no eye roll, no smack. "Seriously, what's wrong? You're freaking me out with all your quietness. It's...creepy."

"Axel, I have to tell you something,"

"I'm all ears," he said as he clicked the remote, beginning to fuck around with the channel. Reno rolled his eyes and snatched the technology away from him, throwing it across the room as he stood. "What the fuck Reno?"

"Axel! Fucking listen to me for a minute!"

"What is wrong? I asked you what the problem is and you didn't talk so I figured you didn't wanna talk!" Axel argued as he threw his arms up in frustration. "What the fuck do you want from me?"

"Roxas is cheating on you!"

"What?" He was honestly and completely taken aback. He shouldn't have been, he knew that. But for some reason once the words were out there, once his thoughts and curiosities were affirmed, he felt ill. Axel knew it would happen eventually, he had been anxiously yet nauseatingly awaiting the day it came out into the open; but there was always the voice in the back of his head. _He's changing, he loves you, he's not gonna sleep with anybody else. _Apparently that voice was wrong. "What?" It was all he could muster at this point.

"I mean he's-I don't know if he has been but-I walked in and he and Zack-"

"Zack? Fucking Zack? The guy who you've been fucking claiming straight for three years was fucking him?"

"No! No no! They weren't-they were just like making out! I dunno it was real high school shit you know? But I got home and they were and I didn't know what to do! I'm sorry! But I had to tell you!"

"Why did you have to tell me?"

"What?" Reno was fucking lost. Did he not want to know? Maybe it was too obvious, maybe this was all too cliche for him. "What the hell else was I supposed to do?" He asked, desperation hanging off every word. He didn't know what to do anymore. If it was him, he would wanna know. Wouldn't he? Maybe not. If he could have avoided the pain of seeing Zack on that couch with Roxas, fuck yeah he would've avoided it. He would've steered clear of that shit like the fucking plague. Maybe he did something wrong. _Son of a bitch_.

"This is fucking karma." Axel groaned and stood up, too nervous and antsy to sit at this point in the conversation. "This is because I cheated on Demyx, this is-"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't do this. Because if you drag Dem into this I'm just...I'm just gonna lose it."

"Reno, this-"

"No. Because if karma was out to get you, you'd fall desperately in love with someone then have them fuck a _chick_ on your _back_ after you were paralyzed in a _motorcycle_ accident." Axel's eyes went wide as he stared at his obviously infuriated brother. "This isn't fucking karma Axel, this is just Roxas being Roxas."

"But-"

"I don't wanna hear it anyways. This may seem harsh but get the fuck over it. This is how it is, how it's always gonna be with him." Axel huffed as he stared at his twin, like looking in a frustrating mirror. He walked casually to the door, staring out into the hallway.

"Fine, maybe Zack will go back to playing straight now to keep you the fuck away." He muttered before leaving, gently shutting the door behind him.

~0~

"You're home!" His mother was unusually giddy as he walked through the door. He watched her with arched brow as she beamed at him. "Where've you been?"

"Out, what the hell are you so smiley about?"

"I have news."

"What kind of news?"

"Fabulous news! I can quit my second job! I'm getting a promotion."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Finally, finally after years, they're making me an actual associate instead of a receptionist."

"So no more stripping huh?"

"Roxas," Yuna said firmly, watching her son walk into the kitchen to trifle in the fridge. "Don't say it like that, I did what I had to to get by, for us to get by."

"Whatever. So is it because you're sleeping with that guy? The one with the white hair? He's been here a couple times."

"That is not the reason I was promoted, it's because I'm an incredibly hard worker." Roxas scoffed as he leaned against the counter, staring cynically at his mother. "And Xemnas runs the club anyways. He had no influence over this promotion."

"Congratulations, you're climbing the corporate ladder all on your own."

"Thank you," She grinned as she joined her son in the kitchen. "Do you want to go out to eat? To celebrate?" The boy rolled his eyes and walked into the living room, unwilling to even stand next to his mother. "We haven't gone out to eat in a long time, it'll be nice." She said, filled with hope, her elbows pressed against the counter where Roxas stood prior. "Remember when you were little and we used to go get Chinese all the time? You and me and your dad would-"

"God would you shut up!" He screamed and threw his fists down. Yuna frowned and immediately regretted bringing it up.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to-"

"Stop fucking talking. Just stop." He growled as he glared at her.

"Roxas, I know you're upset but there's-"

"STOP TALKING!" He screeched as he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling as if he was about to burst. She did not know when to just quit and it was maddening. "This is why he left! You know that! So learn to shut up because this is why your husband fucking left you! That's why we got stuck in this shitty apartment! That's how everything turned out so fucking badly!" He continued screaming, eventually finishing with the slam of his door. The kid tried to focus on his breathing, inhale, exhale. Breathing deeply to try and forget about it, but it was too late. He was stuck thinking about it. He could see his father walking away, as if it was right in front of him.

_"Daddy?"_

_"Roxas, go back to bed." His mother instructed. Her arms crossed against her chest, her eyes red and swollen, her face wet from tears. _

_"I'm not tired!" He whined._

_"I said go to bed!" She screamed. She never screamed. He stood at the doorway of the kitchen in their small but comfortable two bedroom house in a perfectly pleasant suburb. They had the front yard with the fence and everything. It was cozy, another word for small, but it was nice. _

_"Don't fucking yell at him. That's not gonna help."_

_"You have no room to talk." The man who stood in the front door, clutching the handle of a suitcase, looked over his shoulder to stare at the horror stricken face of his four year old child. His young, blue eyes could see the headlights of a car pulling into their driveway. "Get the fuck out." The man looked over his shoulder one last time before walking out, quietly shutting the door behind him. He could hear the sound of a purring engine slowly fade. "Go to bed sweetie..." Yuna said, obviously exhausted, as she walked past him, softly running her hand over the top of his head. Other children would have run out of the house, screaming for their father. Other children would have started sobbing, collapsing to the floor. Other children would have clung to their mother, feeling abandoned. But Roxas was none of these children. He quietly walked back into his room, sat on his bed staring at the wall, learning the meaning of a new word. _

_"Fuck him."

* * *

_

So bam. A root for Roxas' problem/s. At least part of the reason. Give this chapter some love to let me know you liked it :) And I guess if you didn't like it, lemme know that too. I never seem to get anything negative, but I guess that's a good thing right?_  
_


	27. Chapter 27

Yay new chapter of this story! It's exciting right? It's so very close to being done. And just because I don't know which one people are more prone to read, I'll mention it in both beginning and ending ANs. I have a new story! It's another AkuRoku cuz I love them, simple as that. Now if you read this chapter, you can find out more at the end. *bwahaha*

* * *

The sound of the door opening was honestly startling. Reno's eyes peeled open, his head sent into a swimming throb as the yellow light slowly flooded into the apartment from the hallway. He tried to sit up but it proved to be too much, so instead, he laid. He stared blankly into the darkness of the living room, listening to the sound of footsteps softly padding against the carpet. He didn't bother looking up or shifting his position, he knew who it was. The heavy body of his roommate sat in the reclining chair across from his feet, he still didn't move.

"I know you're awake," Zack said quietly, laying his palms against his knees as he leaned forward slowly.

"I'm not pretending to be asleep," Reno replied haughtily, refusing to give him the satisfaction of eye contact. He didn't even know if he had any right to be angry, but that sure as hell wasn't going to stop him from being as furious as he pleased. They sat in silence, each one stubbornly awaiting the next words. It was a battle, waiting for the weakest one to finally utter something, anything. "How could you do that." The redhead stated simply, inducing a smirk from Zack as he silently expressed his gratitude for the darkness. Of course Reno spoke first, he was always the weaker one.

"Reno, I didn't-"

"I honestly don't wanna hear it, so never mind." He groaned wearily as he sat up, his hands pressing into the cushion of the couch. "You can be such an asshole it's unbelievable." He whispered, his voice too tired to try and say it any louder. It was obvious what Reno wanted to do, he wanted to be angry and tell someone off so Zack would let him. He settled into the chair, ready to listen to anything Reno had to throw at him. "I don't...I don't have anything else to say. You're just an asshole." He stood slowly, feeling his knees whine as he straightened them.

"That's it?"

"What?"

"I was expecting more, you usually have a lot more to say. You tend to ramble." Reno was at a loss for words, for once. There was more he could've said to Zack, so much more. He wanted to yell at him and be angry and unleash his rage, but he couldn't. He was too tired, he was too upset, he was too hurt. But when Zack said that, he felt his heart drop and his fury grow.

"I can't stand you, I don't even want to look at you. Before you came home, I was just mad, but now I fucking _despise _you. I was trying to just let it go, because you know what? You were right, that was just Roxas being Roxas. But you _still_ shouldn't have done that." The man on the chair sighed with relief. He knew if Reno was talking, it wasn't that bad. But if he had nothing to say, there was something seriously wrong. "And then you come back here like it's no big fucking deal when it is!" He fell back, bouncing gently. He stared at the ceiling, watching the unmoving whiteness of the crinkled plaster, trying not to get over-emotional. He was upset but he didn't want it to be painstakingly obvious, he was sick of being the wimpy one between he and his roommate but he couldn't really help it. "How could you _do_ that?" He asked, practically silent.

"Because I'm not very smart," he admitted with an unseen frown. He felt sick, he hated when Reno got upset, especially if it was his fault. It wasn't just the uncomfortableness of the situation, it was this uncanny need to make it better. "Can we get over this yet?" He asked, slightly desperate for approval from his roommate, but he only shook his head slowly, still surveying the ceiling with calm indifference. "Would it help if I apologized?" Reno thought momentarily, Zack had never apologized for anything before. He had never even offered to apologize.

"Maybe," and with that allowance of regret, Zack shifted. He knelt, pressing his knee into the carpet as he stared at the man on the sofa, the man who was still refusing to look at him despite his heartbeat quickening. He could feel it trying to thump out of his chest, he felt his palms start to sweat, his head was swimming again. He tried to be furious, but it was almost impossible. Damn that gorgeous face.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. He laid his hands down on the other man's knees, telepathically urging him to look at how sorry he was, to just make some freaking eye contact. It was making him insane. "I'm sorry," he repeated, his voice even softer as he rested his head against his leg. Reno was practically bursting at the seams but he couldn't falter. He was mad. He knew that Zack was only taking advantage of this ridiculous crush, trying to get himself out of trouble.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were gay?"

"You never asked."

"But you knew I was gay, you've known forever that I've had this stupid thing for you and-"

"Wait, you had a thing for me?" And then the redhead's heart stopped. Apparently Zack wasn't as intuitive as he had originally thought and now, he had just given himself away. He shifted again, sitting cross legged on the floor as he smirked at Reno. "You have a thing for me?"

"Not anymore." He said sternly, feigning a dominance that they both knew he didn't possess.

"You're lying," Zack said with his same god damn smirk as he clambered up onto the sofa, his eyes focused on Reno. "You know how I know you're lying?" No response met him, bitter refusal to participate was still persistent but that wouldn't stop Zack from holding up his end of the conversation. "I know you're lying because every time you lie, you tap your fingers." He said softly, running his own fingers over the forcibly stilled ones. "When you said 'not anymore' just now, you tapped your fingers."

"I did not," Reno tried to say with some sort of tone of control, but it came out as a weak protest, almost a whimper.

"You did so, and if I wasn't holding your hand right now, your fingers would be tapping again. I can feel them under mine, they wanna tap but you're resisting."

"Why are you doing this?" Reno asked, unable to decide if he was more annoyed, turned on or tired. He pulled his hand out from under the other mans, finally letting his gaze leave the ceiling and meet Zack's. "Why?" He shrugged lazily, barely noticeable in the darkness. He listened to the other man sigh gently and saw his figure in the dark move. And then it happened, the thing he had been craving for three whole years. He felt lips press against his own in the dark. He tried not to be taken aback, he tried to remain furious and he tried to push away but what his mind willed him to do, his body would not comply with. And finally Zack pulled away for him, leaving his exhausted mind saying thank you and his exhilarated body wanting more.

"I feel like no matter what I say right now, you're not going to believe me. You're gonna stay mad, so I just wanted to do that before you decide to really despise me like you say you do."

"Zack if you think kissing me is gonna make me forgive you, it's not. Now you're just taking advantage." Finally his brain spoke up.

"You can believe that, or you can listen to me for a minute." Reno didn't move, inviting the explanation. "We have been friends for three years, living together for two of them. Have you _ever_ seen me bring home anyone? A chick or a guy?"

"So what, you're asexual?"

"Reno, shut up." Zack said with a smirk. "I'm gay but not...I'm not good at it. I came from this small town where it was _not_ ok to be gay and now I'm just not good at it." Reno's eyes widened slightly, trying not to look too surprised. This was not the direction he was expecting this story to go in. "Every guy I've ever seen has been secret, and I haven't seen anyone since we moved in together. I can honestly say that I am not smart enough or observant enough to have realized you had any sort of 'thing' for me."

"I don't know if I believe this or not," Reno said quietly, his brow arched as he watched his roommate.

"We can't all be as comfortable in our own skin as you are Reno," he responded with a grin that popped from the darkness. "I guess it doesn't matter if you believe me or not, I just thought you'd like to know how that whole stupid thing with Roxas even happened."

"Roxas came on to you..." He came to the realization.

"And who am I to resist the temptations of that kid?" Zack smiled as he laid his hand down on Reno's once more. "So will you please _please_ forgive me." He whispered, nuzzling his nose against the other man's jawline, softly pressing his lips against his temple. He could feel him tense up beneath his touch.

"This isn't fair," he whined breathlessly, his eyes half lidded in elation. "I'm trying to be mad at you."

"Mad later, sex now."

"I can work with that." He sighed out before Zack began eagerly kissing his neck, moaning quietly as his hands wrapped around his roommates muscular body. The long wait was over.

~0~

This was the first day of the new school year Roxas hadn't bothered going to. It was four in the morning when he decided, as he stared at the dull blue of his computer screen, that he would never be able to sleep and school just wasn't worth the suffering. And so, he laid in bed all night, all morning, all day until his phone finally rang around noon. Once he saw the name, he dreaded answering it. So he simply didn't. The phone clanged with the sound of a new voicemail seconds later regardless.

"Pick up the phone." He verbally commanded himself, but his hand didn't obey. The kid groaned in annoyance as he finally sat up after hours, feeling his entire body try to fall back, but he was persistent. He bit down on his lip nervously as he finally picked it up.

"I need to talk to you." He heard Axel's firm, obviously upset voice on the other end. He only rolled his eyes as he continued listening. "I know you're not at school. And even if you are, it doesn't matter. I'm in the hall and I'll fucking wait til you get home." The blond boy let his face fall in surprise as he cautiously stood, trying to silently tiptoe towards the door. He lifted himself as high as he could to look through the peephole, and of course, just as it was promised, Axel stood. The only thing he could see was the back of his head, his thick, red hair pulled back into a ponytail. If he hadn't known for sure that it was Axel, standing patiently, angrily, he would've assumed it was Reno. And then, like the clumsy buffoon he is, Roxas fell as he tried to quietly step back. The sound of his ass hitting the floor seemed to last forever. He sat in shock as he hoped, _prayed_ that Axel hadn't heard it. But he knew his prayers went unanswered when the pounding on the door started.

"_Shit_," he hissed quietly, staring at the door, almost visibly bouncing as Axel banged on it.

"Roxas! I know you're in there!"

"I'm not opening the door!" He screamed back.

"God dammit Roxas!" Another furious pound on the door, and then it ceased. Roxas stood after a moment of silence, looking through the peephole once more and there he was, sitting in the hall, his back and head resting against the door. The kid pressed his back against the door, closing his eyes as he slid down, finally sitting. They sat silently, not touching, separated only by two inches of wood. The phone rang in his hand, he answered without looking. "I just need to know why." Axel said on the other line. The kid massaged his eyes, digging his thumb into the corner, silently cursing himself for picking up that damn habit.

"Because this is who I am Axel."

"I don't buy that. I don't buy that at all."

"You just have to get over it, it's how I am. You knew this when we met, obviously, and now you're just angry that it backfired on you." Roxas sighed, trying his best to sound dismissive, casual, completely indifferent. The gnawing in his stomach had been worsening, especially now. It was honestly harder than he expected to be so nonchalant. He knew he shouldn't let himself get attached.

"No, no. You're different, I know you are."

"You're lying to yourself sweetie." Axel vigorously rubbed his face with his free hand, finding himself trying to bury his thumb in his eye as he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

_Son of a bitch._

"Roxas, you're acting like a fucking child."

"I am a child."

"You're not. We both know you're not."

"Axel, you're the one who has to grow up. You had to have known this was coming, you _had_ to have known." Roxas felt his breath catch in his throat, but he wouldn't let himself do this. He was stronger than this. Axel was silent on the other end, he didn't want to own up to it. He didn't want to admit that he knew it was inevitable, he didn't want to face that feeling of regret that he had in Reno's apartment. The redhead was fully aware that in the back of his mind, he had always known. Holding Roxas at night, running his fingers through his short, spiky hair, letting their fingers entwine as they walked down the street. It was too nice, it was too good and Axel knew that it was going to end eventually. He still wouldn't admit it though.

"Can you open the door?" He asked, knowing how sad and anguished he sounded. He tried not to care. Roxas almost lifted his hand, almost turned the doorknob, almost let him in, but he wouldn't let himself. He couldn't face Axel right now, he wasn't sure what would happen. He shook his head, only to realize Axel couldn't see him.

"N-no, I can't." He hadn't meant to stutter. Of course he hadn't meant to, who ever did? It was a sign of weakness he was now going to be intent on not showing again. Too bad Axel heard it, he heard that sign of weakness loud and clear, ringing out like a bell.

"Roxas, I just...I just thought-"

"Axel stop. I am not doing this. You just need to get over it." And with that, he hung up. He felt his heart sink into the unyielding pain of his stomach. Half hoping Axel would call him back or knock on the door again, half hoping he _would_ just stop, he pressed his ear against the door, desperately trying to hear what was going on in the hall. All he heard was shuffling outside the door and finally footsteps. Footsteps walking away from the door. "I'm sorry," he whispered to himself, feeling his eyes well up. He hated crying but he couldn't seem to hold it in anymore. There was no one to look strong for anymore.

* * *

Poor everyone. Well, except Reno and Zack cuz they is bizz-ay getting laaaaid. Right then. Anyways! Do you like akuroku/fanfic/yaoi/my writing/abnormal psych/awesomeness/all of the above? Then I'm just gonna suggest my newest story, The Crack in the Lifestyle, I promise it's gonna be fun/interesting/at least fairly good. :D


	28. Chapter 28

You know I never actually realized how short these things are.

* * *

Three days had passed and Axel had made the wise choice (at least in his mind) to move on from everything that had happened. Three days locked up in his apartment, calling in to work, ignoring calls, it had all culminated to now, standing at his brother's door in an effort to apologize. He had been wrong, and as much as he hated admitting it, it was kind of important to have Reno's forgiveness. And so he knocked, waited, knocked again, waited longer.

"Where the hell is he?" He sighed, rubbing his forehead, and then the elevator dinged. His attention was drawn down the hall, and with wide eyes, he watched two men walk towards him, their arms wrapped around each other, laughing and smiling, and then they kissed. Axel couldn't even force his face to look less shocked. Reno pulled back from Zack, a grin on his face and noticed his brother standing at his door, obviously surprised.

"Uh hey, what are you doing here?"

"You mean in this alternate universe?" His eyes still wide, they followed the couple as they walked towards him. Reno only smirked and looked at Zack.

"I'm going inside," Zack murmured, casually planting his lips on the redhead's cheek, causing a blush to spread across his face.

"Are you seriously blushing right now?" Axel asked with a confused smirk, this was too much.

"Shut up, what are you doing here?"

"I uh came to apologize."

"I see, well, go ahead." Bright, green eyes rolled as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry I sort of went off on you the other day. It wasn't your fault Roxas is an ass." Reno frowned now as he leaned against the door to his apartment. "I guess it's not Zack's fault either, and I _guess_ I'm happy for you guys, I know you've been like in love with him forever."

"I am not in _love_ with him." Reno hissed as he turned to open the door. "Are you coming inside?"

"Sure, why not?" He followed his brother into the lover's nest, obviously the home of a new, happy couple. The dishes were undone, there were clothes laying all over the living room, the smell of sweat and cigarettes lingered in the air. Axel had to take a second to appreciate it. He had never seen his brother with someone, _really_ with someone. Not someone that he had no plan of stealing anyways. Through Reno's newfound adult relationship, Axel felt grown up. "So when did this happen?" Reno cleared his throat and watched Zack in the kitchen.

"Three days ago, the night..."

"Ah." Axel said as he sank down onto the couch. "So the night he made out with Roxas is the night you two decided you're all lovey dovey."

"Come on Ax," Reno sighed as he sat in the recliner next to him.

"Have I mentioned that I'm sorry by the way?" Zack said as he came into the living room, carrying three mugs and a pot of coffee. He was an exceptional waiter, perfectly balancing the cups as he poured the coffee, handing them out to his boyfriend, his boyfriend's brother, and finally taking his own. Years of the graveyard shift at the diner obviously paid off.

"Yeah, I figured," he said and let his head sink back. He knew it wasn't really Zack's doing, he knew that better than anyone. The more he thought about it, the more he realized Roxas hadn't changed, not at all. In the midst of fighting with him, in the middle of their affair, he had really convinced himself that Roxas liked him, _loved_ him, had changed, wanted to be with him, but he was wrong. He knew it now. "I don't blame you anyways, I was just...I was just mad at him I guess."

"It's alright, the kid's got nerve, gotta give him that." Zack said aloud, earning a glare from his boyfriend. "I mean, he shouldn't-"

"No, it's fine Zack. I shouldn't have let myself get so caught up in it ya know? I know how he is, I've always known, and I let myself get stupid about it. It's my own fault. I mean you even warned me." He said and nodded his head at his brother. Reno shrugged and leaned further back in the recliner. "What?" Axel asked out of curiosity, it was unlike Reno to not rub it in that he was right.

"Nothing," he said with another shrug.

"No, what?"

"It's just..." he sighed as he glanced up at Zack, sitting on the arm of the recliner. "You're gonna hate me for saying it, but I...I did notice some sort of change in Roxas. Maybe nothing serious, definitely not serious enough, but there was something."

"Ah Reno, shut the fuck up." Axel groaned as he stood again, setting down his cup of coffee on the table.

"See? Told ya."

"Doesn't matter, I'm heading out."

"You're sure? You can hang here for a while."

"No, I'm sure you guys are just aching to jump each other's bones anyways and I'd _hate_ to get in the middle of that." Axel smirked as he walked towards the door, waving his hand in dismissal when Reno stood. "I can let myself out." He said with confidence before opening the door. "I'm uh...I'm happy for you guys." He added, nodding gently as he walked out, softly shutting the door behind him. Reno pouted at the closed door and sighed once more.

"Perk up baby, he'll be fine." Zack said as he leaned down and kissed the top of the red head, standing and picking up the leftover mug. Reno watched his back move into the kitchen and couldn't help but smile. They had fallen into this lovely couple routine so seamlessly, so easily. After that first night, everything had just sort of placed itself in the right spot.

_"Well that...was fun." Reno whispered, panting and watching the ceiling. He couldn't look at Zack, not yet, but obviously this was unacceptable. His heavy hand placed on his cheek, turning his face towards him, making kissing exceptionally easier. _

_"Why are you whispering?" Zack said with a laugh as he pulled the redhead closer. _

_"I don't know. I have no idea." He admitted and couldn't stop his laughter. "This is surreal. I know I'm supposed to be mad at you now, but I just can't now. What do we do now." It wasn't a question, just a confused statement. He was completely lost of any idea. He couldn't get the word 'now' out of his head, everything was different _now_._

_"Uh, go to sleep?" Zack suggested, wrapping his arms around the other man's stomach and pulling his body against him. _

_"You wanna sleep in here?" Reno had to ask. _

_"Yeah, why not?"_

_"I dunno...it's my room..." The other man only chuckled and leaned up on his elbow, looking down at the man beneath him. Reno stared up with wide eyes, a broad smile. _

_"Do you want me to leave?" He asked casually, his face cradled against his fist. Reno only shook his head, signifying no, it wasn't necessary. "Then I'll stay." He said and resumed his position. _

_"But I mean...more figuratively, what do we do now?" He asked nervously. He was trying so hard not to over-think things, but this made it difficult. "I mean...is this a one time thing? Are we just like casually screwing now? Are you-" he stopped himself mid-sentence. No, do not ask that question. _

_"Am I what?" Too late._

_"Nothing, forget it."_

_"No, come on." He could hear the smirk in his voice. Why, of all places, did Reno have to mention it in bed, while they were still naked, their bodies pressed against one another? He felt his entire body heat up as his blush spread. "Am I...your boyfriend?"_

_"No no, that's not what-"_

_"'Cause if you want me to be, I can do that." They both halted, felt their heartbeats pause. _

_"That would be...fine." He said cautiously, maybe Zack didn't mean it. But he did, he could tell as he heard the other man chuckle, felt the grip on his waist tighten. _

_"I'm glad I have your full hearted approval with a 'fine'."_

~0~

Unbeknownst to either of them, Axel and Roxas had essentially decided to move on simultaneously. Three days and Roxas knew it was time to just get over it. It wasn't so much that he had spent the past the three days depressed, forlorn, upset about what he did to Axel, more that he had spent the last three days angry. Angry that he did feel bad, repeating the same question over and over; _why do I feel bad? _So he called on the one person he knew wouldn't care, wouldn't judge him, would just _fuck_ him and that was all he needed.

"Well, haven't heard from you in quite a bit." Leon smirked as he lit a cigarette. "So weeks later, you're back to me?"

"I'm sorry, I am, I got caught up in all that shit, but it's over now."

"Why? What happened?"

"Don't worry about it, jesus. Shouldn't you just be screwing me already?"

"Is that all you came over for?" He asked, taking a drag, arching his brow. Roxas shook his head and sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"We both know that's not the only reason I'm here."

"You're not gonna tell me you're in love with me are you?" He chuckled once the kid scowled at him. "Sorry, couldn't resist. So what's wrong? Did your little paradise fall apart?"

"It wasn't a paradise douche, I just...I dunno what I was thinking, I dunno what happened. It happened too fast I think I got confused. I'm only fifteen after all."

Leon scoffed as he shifted his other shoulder against the corner, finally moving to make way for Roxas in the apartment. "Fifteen with the experienced cock of a forty year old." The kid moved past him and sat calmly on the sofa, laying his hands flat on his knees. "You haven't told me what actually happened."

"You don't wanna hear about it."

"Sure I do, you seem to forget that before you decided to ditch me, I used to be your best friend." Roxas looked up at him, still standing at the door, smoking his cigarette. He was right unfortunately. Leon was his best friend, he was like a brother to him, his protector, he was a lot more than an occasional lay as much as it pained the kid to admit.

"I made out with Zack," he said quietly, as if he was ashamed of it.

"Reno's roommate?" The brunette asked with surprise.

"Yep, the straight one."

"No, not straight." Leon chuckled when he finally joined him on the couch. "He's dating Reno now."

"Wha-what?" It was a shocking development. How did you go from playing straight for three years to jumping into a live-in relationship? "You mean like they're actually dating? Like...boyfriends?"

"That's typically what dating means."

"That's...that's kind of unbelievable."

"Sort of, but it's true. I guess they hooked up a few days ago and they just decided 'hey, let's also delve into a serious relationship.'"

"A few days ago?"

"Uh yeah, Reno said a few days."

"Must've been three," Roxas sighed out.

"What do you mean?"

"Three days ago I made out with Zack, three days ago Reno was exponentially pissed off at Zack, three days ago they hooked up and started dating."

"Well that would make sense I guess."

"How? How does that make sense at all?"

"Because sometimes it takes a little push to realize what you really want, and to realize that what you want is worth trying for."

"So what? I was the push for them to start dating?"

"Pretty much, makes you feel kinda like destiny doesn't it?"

"What...?"

"Think about it, it's been three _long_ years that Reno's wanted this dude, three _long ass years _that Zack's been trapped in the closet. Then you traipse in, just a moving body for fate, and give them that push. By making out with Zack, you dragged him out of that closet and you shoved Reno into taking a leap of faith."

"I didn't-"

"I know that's not what you intended, but that's what happened. And now they're both happy. It's not a bad thing you did, you made them _happy,_ kid." He had managed to push two people into a relationship, make them _happy_, while simultaneously making someone else miserable. Making two people miserable. He glanced over at Leon and felt his stomach unknot, if only for a moment, finally lunging forward and pressing their lips together. "Slow your roll kid." The brunette said quietly as he pushed him away gently, a kind smile on his face.

"Stop _calling_ me that!" He shrieked, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth as he fell back onto the sofa. "God," he groaned and reburied his face in the crook of his elbow. There were so many things wrong with him.

"What is wrong with you?" Leon asked, unable to suppress his smirk.

"I don't know," Roxas whined, feeling the tears well up. He had been trying so hard to hold it back, keep the dam up, not let anything past. "This isn't me, you _know_ me, you know me better than anyone and this isn't who I am. So what the _fuck_ is going on with me? I feel awful. I felt awful with Axel, I feel awful after Axel and now I just wanna get the fuck over it but I can't. My god damn _stomach_ has not been in rest for months. _Months._" Roxas prattled on, one hand waving about in the air, the other wiping away tears.

"Hey, hey." Leon said with obvious worry, cautiously pulling the kid closer, laying his head atop his chest. "Rox, why didn't you come talk to me sooner?"

"I don't know," he shook his head, regrettably wiping his tears on his shirt. "I don't know. I couldn't...it was the sex. I think it was the sex. He's great in bed but he's so fucking _needy_."

"Roxas, didn't he say he didn't care about labels? He gave up his relationship ideals because of you."

"It's just the way he is! Because I know, _I know_, that even though he said he didn't care, he did. He does. You can't just change that. And I mean I can't just change. The thought of giving him the opportunity to leave, I can't handle it."

"What makes you think he was gonna leave?"

"Because they all leave," Roxas scoffed loudly, shakily sitting up, feeling his wrists lock as he hovered above the man. "Because he would have left eventually, one day you'll leave, _everyone_ leaves." He was obviously bitter about the topic so Leon did all he could think to do at the moment. He grazed his fingers gingerly across his jaw, along his cheek, watching with compassion as the kid's lids fell. He kissed him, nuzzled his temple fondly as he pulled him closer again.

"Not everyone leaves Roxas."

"No, you're wrong. Everyone does leave."

"I can guarantee that I am not going anywhere. Even when _you_ were the one to leave, I was right here waiting for you to come back. Whether you like it or not, whether you _believe _it or not, I'm always going to be here." He kissed him again, running one hand through his hair, the other laid firm against his lower back, dragging his body even closer if possible.

"You can't prom-"

"I can. I promise. I _promise_ that I'll always be here for you." Roxas knew the tears were falling again, but for a different reason. Finally. It was still crying but at least he wasn't crying over Axel. "Because I love you, Roxas." Leon said, smiling, laughing softly when Roxas bent down, pressing his forehead against the other man's shoulder.

"I love you, too." The kid said, taking a deep breath, eventually pulling back and kissing him again.

"Come on," the man said as he scooped the kid up in his arms. "Let's go get you fucked."

* * *

Ahhhh happy for Reno and Zack, yes? I bet you are you little fluff-hungry fangirls! Reviews please :D


	29. Chapter 29

I have literally no words, I'm sure no one even remembers this story or reads it or has any intention of reading it, but it's just so close to being done and I've recently had this urge to just fucking write, so that is exactly what I'm doing.

* * *

"Crap," Axel hummed as he heard the front door open. "Marluxia?" He called to the back. "Hold your fire, there's more." He yelled as he kneaded his forehead, listening to Marly groan loudly, the sound of the mop hitting the floor. All he wanted to do was get the hell out of work, but noooo, apparently more people needed sex paraphernalia, hindering his departure.

"Don't stop on our account," a strong, male voice said as two people rounded the corner. Axel felt his stomach drop slightly, what the hell could they possibly want? He smiled nervously at the smirking brunette, his arms crossed over his chest, obviously buffer than his own.

"Do you guys need something?" He asked wearily.

"Not really, we just-"

"I'm sorry guys, but we're closing-hey! Hey guys!" Marluxia gushed as he came towards the register, grinning at the customers. "What are Gen and Vincent doing in our humble little sex shop? Are you two boning nowadays or what?"

"Absolutely not," Genesis said, his eyes half-lidded, shaking his head, ignoring Vincent's scowl.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Geesh, sensitive." Gen replied as he shook his hand out. "We came to talk to you." He said as he looked at Axel who, in return, could only watch both men with wide eyes. "Don't look so nervous stud, we're not here to beat you up or anything."

"Ooh, dramatic!" Marluxia sang as he leaned against the counter.

"Shouldn't you be mopping?"

"Well aren't you the buzz kill this evening." He sighed as he made his way to the back once more, leaving the other three men alone.

"So why are you here then?" The redhead questioned as he jumped up, slamming his narrow ass back down on the counter with a thud.

"We came to extend our apologies," Genesis muttered as he and Vince exchanged slightly guilt-ridden glances.

"Apologies? About what?"

"Uh since...the funeral, we've taken into consideration that maybe we've been bad friends." Vincent said, trying not to be awkward. "I'm not exactly sure what happened but we're sorry...I guess."

"You sound so sincere." Axel noted with an arched brow, a gentle smirk.

"He's bad at this, but we are sorry." Genesis added as he leaned against the counter next to the redhead. "We used to be good friends right?" He asked, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest smugly. Axel nodded as he smiled at both of them. It was a pleasant surprise for the evening.

"To be fair, I think we drifted when I got serious with Demyx..." He mumbled as he let his mind wander. "Did you guys..I dunno, talk to him at all? Uh before it happened? He wouldn't talk to me, didn't answer any of my calls and I just, I was just curious."

"Sorry, we didn't really talk to him." Vincent frowned as he watched the redhead. "But for what it's worth, Zex told me once that he seemed...happy."

"I'm glad," he replied with a shrug. "And Zexion? I mean, what about him?" Genesis scoffed unwittingly, immediately reddening as he coughed, clearing his throat in a desperate attempt to cover it up.

"Zexion seemed fine, but I guess he wasn't." Vincent answered once more, shrugging. Gen looked with worry at his companion. "Xion sends her apologies as well." He added, trying to steer the conversation away from delicate territory, grounds that no one was really ready to discuss anyways.

"Really? I find that surprising," Axel admitted with wide eyes.

"So did we, but I guess she's sort of been repenting for going a little crazy."

"I can't really blame her, I didn't at all. I know Xi, I wasn't worried about it or anything. But uh thank her for me I guess."

"Also to the kid you were with, she wants you to tell him she's sorry too." Axel felt his heart clench momentarily. He had successfully gone a few days without thinking about Roxas, and now it was just thrown back in his face. Life had a lovely way of perking him up, bringing in friends from his past, dredging up memories of his deceased ex, and now shoving that god damn kid in his face again.

"I would tell him, but I'm not actually speaking with him. Anymore. So if it's super important to her, I'm afraid she'll have to find another way."

"You're not with the guy you brought to your exes funeral? Please tell me it wasn't some stupid fling," Gen begged as he shook his head, making Axel scowl over at him.

"No, it wasn't just a fling, it just turned out the kid wasn't really who I thought he was, or rather he was exactly who he was but I just ignored it."

"The kid cheated on him!" Marluxia shouted from the back, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Thank you MARLY!" Axel screamed back, letting his eyes lid in frustration.

"Sucky karma much?" Genesis asked as he walked away from the counter, gently prodding the neon pink condoms hanging off the first shelf.

"No, if it was karma it'd be worse," Ax mumbled as he recalled his brother's anger about the whole thing. "You know Reno is dating Zack now?"

"Fascinating, I always thought he was straight." The brunette responded, pulled from his observations on the latex. "He covered it well," he added as he walked back towards Vincent. "We have to get going, plus you have to close anyways don't you?"

"Yeah, but uh, it was nice seeing you guys."

"It was nice seeing you too," Vince acknowledged with a simple nod. "We'll try not to be such crappy friends from now on, sound fair?"

"Fair enough," the redhead replied with a grin. Vincent left with a nod, expecting Genesis to follow, but the brunette stayed behind for a moment.

"I'm sorry you got cheated on."

"Oh, it's not really a big deal or anything, he was just some kid-"

"Axel, I saw you at the funeral, and I saw your face when that _kid_ stood up for you and grabbed your hand. I know it wasn't just some _kid_." He explained calmly with a smile aimed at the floor. "So like I said, I'm sorry he didn't turn out to be who you thought he was, but maybe he just needs some time."

"...you think?" Axel was cautious to take heed to any of this, but this sort of positive feedback was something he secretly craved.

"I think so, I don't think anyone who didn't care about you would so something like that, I mean Xion is _terrifying_." Genesis finished as he smirked at the redhead.

"Thanks Gen."

"No problem, buddy. Just...take the risk. What's life without risk?" The brunette questioned, smirking as he shrugged, watching the redhead smile, somewhat sadly, his eyes on the counter. "Bye Marly," he called out as he slipped through the door.

"Bye guys!" Marluxia called out as he came back to the front, crossing his arms and scowling at the redhead. "Shoo me to the back," he complained as he leaned against the counter, looking back to watch Axel. "What'd they wanna talk about?"

"They just wanted to apologize." Axel replied with a shrug, finally slipping off the counter, planting his feet on the ground. "Genesis said Roxas didn't seem like just some kid," he sighed out as he walked over to the door, locking it to prevent any other late night visitors.

"Well, of course he isn't." Marluxia rolled his eyes, snapping it out as if it was an obvious statement. "Have you ever met another 'kid' like Roxas? 'Cause I sure as hell haven't."

~0~

"HEY! KID!" A girl screamed down the hallway, making Roxas cringe and roll his eyes as he stopped dead in his tracks. How had the nickname followed him all the way to school? He wasn't quite willing to turn yet, not ready to face whoever was calling him out. "Yoo hoo!" Apparently she wouldn't take no for an answer. "I didn't even know you went here, how is it possible I haven't seen you before?" Roxas tried to put on his strong face as he turned to see who it was, but his eyes dropped as soon as he did.

"Uh, I don't come to school much," he mumbled, tentatively wrapping his fingers around his forearm.

"Are you a senior?" She asked with narrowed eyes, lips pursed with suspicion.

"No, I'm a sophomore." He admitted with what dignity he could muster, watching her eyes widen slightly then tone down.

"And you're dating Axel, someone who just turned twenty two." Xion smirked gently and let her hand fly up to the back of her head, running her fingers quickly through her mane. "You're a kid after my own heart," she said, shaking her head a little.

"I'm not dating Axel, I never was. I was just screwing him."

"I see," she nodded, arching a brow. "You seemed awfully supportive at the funeral."

"And you seemed awfully crazy, we all change don't we?"

"You're pretty sassy aren't you?"

"It's the only way I know how to be." The two watched each other cautiously , like animals preying on one another, and finally, Xion let her lip turn up softly.

"I'm sorry...for how I acted then, it was uh, slightly crazy, wasn't it?"

"Just a tad, but I couldn't blame you, not completely anyways."

"Well, it's been a long summer, and I think it's better now, so I just wanted to apologize to you."

"You set out looking for me?"

"No, not at all. It was fate that I saw you here."

"Or coincidence."

"Or fate." She argued back, still smiling, her eyes bright. "What's the matter, don't believe in fate, blondie?"

"No," he answered, faking the confidence he wished he could have when he said such things. Stupid Axel, stupid Leon, stupid fucking life. "I tend not to believe in such ridiculous things," Roxas mumbled as he heaved his bag on his shoulder again. "Do you need anything else from me?" He asked, his eyes darting towards the doors out, hoping his bus hadn't left yet.

"I guess not," Xion shrugged, tilting her head to the side as she watched him. "You want a ride home?" She asked, her eyes scanning the path to the world outside the high school, hearing the groan of a bus engine, hearing the groan of an obviously disgruntled kid beside her.

"Sure, sounds _awesome_." Roxas sighed out, following the grinning girl out to her car. "I live on Traverse street."

"Want a cigarette?" Her slim fingers moved to her lips, shaking the pack in front of his face, breaking the silence of the seemingly long drive. He only shook his head. "Really? Definitely woulda pegged a little badass like you as a smoker."

"I _am_ a smoker, I'm just not in the mood. Might be laced with cyanide or something." His bright blue eyes rolled as he clenched his fist, resting his chin against it.

"You're testy ain't ya?" She asked with a grin, blowing smoke to the side, trying not to let the smoke billowing out of the window distract her from the road. "Well, whatever. It's a bad habit, you should quit. _I_ should quit. I just kinda picked it up for lack of a better bad habit."

"Is there a reason you're doing this?"

"Doing what?" Xion asked with wide eyes, genuinely surprised at his hostility.

"Why are you apologizing? Being nice? Offering me a ride home and talking to me like I'm a human being?"

"Well, aren't you?"

"A fucking terrible one..." he grumbled, looking out the window once more. He didn't feel like a human being, not the way they were supposed to be. Human beings were supposedly compassionate and good, they cared about one another, they didn't do stupid thing after stupid fucking thing.

"See, I don't think so."

"What?" He was pulled from his inner rambling, his silent self loathing.

"I don't think there's such thing as a terrible human being. People are magnificent, they're wonderful. They're full of love and kindness, but everyone's got...bad stuff. It just happens, it happens to everyone. We make bad choices, we do horrible things, some of us more than others, but I would like to think, no, I _know_ that people are good. Mostly, they're good. Especially you...what's your name?"

"Roxas...it's Roxas," the words stumbled across his lips clumsily, barely escaping.

"Roxas, whether you know it or not, whether you've really _realized_ this or not, you're a good fucking person. You are loved, I know you are, and you are capable of so much _fucking love._ I saw it, I saw it at the funeral, when you took Axel's hand, and you stood up to me? Some wild eyed, mad stranger? You have this incredible potential to be a fantastic person, you're busting with it." Her smile so wide, her eyes so fucking bright, her whole energy was so fucking positive he almost couldn't handle it. Xion didn't know him, she knew nothing about him.

"Good people..." He felt his throat choke, he felt his words snag. "They don't exist, they-"

"They do," she argued with him again. Her eyes focused on the road, her fingers spastically tapping and gripping the steering wheel, she grinned impossibly wide. "Roxas, you're a great person. I can just tell. If I learned anything, if I learned _anything_ during that whole fucking summer, during my whole god damn life, it's that people are capable of so much fucking love it hurts." And now she was crying, still smiling, still driving, but tears streamed down her face. She hit the brakes, a screeching halt at the corner. And now Xion turned to him, entwined her slim fingers with his own. "You can love and do bad things, it's just a matter of what you do after." She laughed a little as she wiped her eyes, trying to erase any marks of a hysterical outburst. "Roxas, love is powerful and important...any kind of love. All kinds of love. There are a million different ways to love someone, and they're all perfect." Roxas could only nod at her, his own eyes wide now.

"Thank you," he managed to mumble. He didn't know what it was about this girl, this tiny yet strong girl, but she seemed absolutely, madly brilliant. Roxas couldn't stop himself as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for the ride, thank you for...not killing me at that funeral." She laughed into his shoulder before they peeled themselves off of one another. He heaved his backpack again as he got out of her car.

"I will see you around kid," she promised him, and he absolutely believed her, not even angry with the title he had been trying to escape for so long. He walked down the street, a much shorter journey than his original fake home when he first got know Axel. He trekked his way up the stairs and leaned against the door, erasing his own hysterical outburst, though it hadn't been hysterical or an outburst of any kind, mere tears running freely.

"Rox?" His mother asked as she peered around the corner from the kitchen. "Roxas! What's wrong?" Yuna practically screeched as she raced towards him, and he could only wrap his arms around her now, hiding his face in her chest, breathing deeply.

"I love you," he choked out and Yuna felt her heart practically stop. It had been so long since she had heard her son say that.

"I love you too sweetie, but what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for being so fucking terrible, and I'm sorry that my father was such an asshole. I'm sorry for everything you've had to do and put up with me." And now his mother was crying, he knew it, he didn't even have to look up to know that. "I'm so fucking sorry that I turned out so awful."

"Oh Rox, you're not terrible. You're the only fucking thing worth doing that I have ever done.


End file.
